Midnight Sonata
by dotRHEA
Summary: Nico Di Angelo didn't think he would find 'the one' but when he did,she wasn't exactly 'his'.Aika Riley didn't realize Nico's feelings&Was still waiting for the 'boy next door' who died 3 years ago.How will a prophecy& a few nightmares change all of this?
1. Typical introductory of a new halfblood

**Meep~!!! This is the second PJATO story I've written yet! Just to tell you… I might delete this later if I can't get any new ideas, because throughout this whole month I've been **_**trying **_**to write a NicoxOC story but fail miserably. But I like this one's plot, so I'll **_**try **_**to keep it alive for as long as possible.**

**So anyways this story was inspired by Hana to Akuma (manga) which I highly recommend if you like NicoxOC fanfics or just demons in general! (You can read Hana to Akuma on Mangafox . com (no spaces)) &&&& also inspired by another thing but if I say it, it'll spoil the ending so Im just gunna be quiet 'bout it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians. … Well **_**isn't that obvious?  
**_**And I obviously don't own Hana to Akuma too

* * *

**

**Third Person (or maybe even Chiron) POV**

Ever since construction for the 'lesser gods'' cabins were completed… The Hermes cabin became less populated and more and more kids were claimed and moved to their god parent's cabin.

It's been 3 years since Percy made that deal with Zeus, and now at least almost every cabin had a new camper… All expect, strangely enough, the Big Three and the virgin goddesses' cabins. Not like that's a problem, all the campers actually get along with the other god cabins that rule on similar topics. Take Percy for example, we all know he's the son of Poseidon; the god of the sea. And ever since he's been introduced to the Brizo (goddess of sailors), Doris (Goddess of the Sea's Bounty), Glaucus (minor sea god) and Proteus (another minor sea god) cabin(s); he's been on their team when playing Capture the Flag three years straight (and he's still at it).

And ever since the war with Kronos, it's safer for half-bloods to go to the human world due to the low amount of monsters showing up…

* * *

**Nico**

It was the last week of June when I met Aika Riley… I was on my way to Camp after a day training how to perfect shadow traveling (yeah I'm still at it), when I heard someone scream and a hellhound growl following it. I decided to check it out, who knows, it could be a half blood in trouble…

The screaming got louder and louder as I got closer and then subtly… it stopped. Only to be replaced with

"TAKE THIS! ARGHHH!"

I turned right, into an alleyway where the screams got the loudest, and a rock shot past me like a bullet. I winced, if I didn't dodge then I should have a black eye by now, but the flying rock was so sharp that it made a small cut appear on my right cheek.

I took out my sword, and walked deeper into the alleyway. Someone ran past me & hid behind a wall, screaming

"HELP MEE!!!"

I didn't have time to see who it was because I was then face to face with a pack of hellhounds-- A pack of _**angry **_hellhounds. They growled at me, and as an automatic response, my brain made my arm raise the Stygian iron sword I grasped towards the hellhounds, and I ran foreword hacking at the biggest of the hellhounds; probably the leader. It howled as the rest of the hellhounds watched as their leader disintegrate into black dust.

They glared at me, and I raised my sword again. Another one pounced followed by another. The first one bite my right leg and I fell, luckily I landed a slash at it, the second didn't waste time while I was down; it came at me with its mouth wide open. I stuck my sword between the sides of its mouth before it could eat me whole, it snarled and pushed. I pushed back and slashed it, at first the mouth of the hellhound was cut in two then it disintegrated like the first one, The half blood before ran towards me and helped me up.

The third hellhound came at me & the half-blood. _Great... _I moaned to myself. _My vision's starting to give up on me too…_

With the half blood's help, I stood up and slashed at the hellhound. When that one disintegrated, I looked around in confusion.

"Where's the other one?"

I grunted to no one in particular. I reached into my pocket to grab a piece of ambrosia, when I had the chance, only to find out I didn't have any.

"It disappeared"

I jumped; I forgot that I was trying to protect a half-blood. I figured out that the voice belong to a girl, probably around my age…

I was right, when she came closer to tend my wounds; her black hair fell onto her shoulders and her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, her eyebrows arched with worry.

She touched the cut on my right cheek carefully. A warm light shot from her fingers and into my cheek.

"This is the least I can do…"

She whispered as she healed all my other wounds

"I should've helped you…I such a coward…"

I heard her mutter as she asked if I was feeling alright, I nodded

"At least you're still alive…"

I replied, she looked at me and smiled sadly

"Actually… I was hoping to die today…"

She whispered, I was about to protest but she quickly changed the topic.

"That's supposed to be a sword right?"

She pointed at the Stygian Iron sword in my hand and slowly took off her glasses.

"Yeah… Here let me hold your glasses."

She handed me her glasses, I tested the weight of the glasses and to my surprise it was _heavy_. And when I looked at it; I could see blue-ish-gray clouds surrounding it. I closed my fist and it crushed into a million pieces.

The girl started unemotionally as I dropped the remaining pieces of her glasses like sand. She looked up at me and laughed

"Those _things _you were fighting weren't overly buff hobos, right?"

I couldn't help but smile

"So that's what you see…"

I looked around, it was probably 2 PM by now but I could feel the sun setting. I signalled her to follow. We walked in silence; I didn't need to check that she was following me because I could already hear her loud footsteps from behind me.

Then out of no where, she came in front of me and smiled

"Thanks for saving me today."

I raised an eyebrow

"Um… No prob."

She stepped away and I continued to walk foreword, she ran towards me and asked

"Where are we going?"

I didn't answer and kept on walking, she grabbed me to a stop

"Answer my question."

She demanded.

"I assume that one of your parents is 'dead'?"

She looked angry but still nodded.

"Do you have Dyslexia and ADHD?"

She nodded again but this time she was bewildered.

I sighed

"What's your name?"

She paused. And slowly said

"Ai… Aika Riley"

"Aika… Do you know anything about the gods?"

She thought about. A minute later she said

"Like Japanese, Chinese, Egyptian gods?"

I smiled; I was actually hoping she would have it right off the bat.

"Actually… I meant Greek gods."

"Oh…"

She thought about it again.

"Like the Hades, Poseidon, Zeus Greek gods?"

I nodded. She looked at me curiously

"What… about them? Your not trying to imply that my life is going to circle around ancient Greek history, are you?"

"Actually, I am trying to tell you that."

She rolled her eyes in all sarcastic-ness.

"Oh great…"

She looked away, but I quickly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me. I stared into her eyes as I said

"Aika Riley; your 'dead' parent is a Greek god."

* * *

**And like every other story where the OC finds out their a demigod, the chapter ends there. I really hope you people like it because I worked all night to fix this chapter to work with the plot!!!**

**Sooo yeah, I'm discontinuing 'Waiting for Tomorrow' for now because I don't the plot of it. (I typed it when I was really bored and tired), so yeah…**

**REVIEW PLOX and you'll be expecting a much much better chapter in an hour or two!**


	2. Trouble down on the sidewalk

**I just watched Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle yesterday! And it was GREAT! Who doesn't like Hayao Miyazaki's movies? =333 **

**Ok sooo, I just finished writing and editing this chapter last night, but before I get the show on the road I just wanted to say a few things…**

**Being a Canadian and all… I was pretty disappointed that nobody reviewed my story when I published it on July the Forth. Wait… I was REALLY disappointed. But a few hours later I figured that since its July 4****th**** most people would be out (or reading Hana to Akuma). So I want to thank:**

**AJ32187 ::: For reviewing and putting my story on Story Alert**

**Bombplaya3 ::: For putting my story on Story Alert**

**And Ilovepi :::: Also for putting my story on Story Alert!~~**

**I love you people with all my heart!!!!~~~~**

_**Man… I'm sucha drama queen XPPP**_

**Disclaimer: Go read chapter one, GAWRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Aika**

It felt impossible to look away from the boy's onyx eyes. They seemed to just… suck you into oblivion….

That, and the fact that he was crushing my chin.

"Aika Riley; your 'dead' parent is a Greek god."

The way he looked into my soul, was proof enough that he was telling the truth. But part of me didn't believe him. It didn't _want _to believe him.

"How… How can I know you're telling the truth?"

I asked. I only just met him 30 minutes ago and he wants me to _believe _this nonsense? **Impossible**, unless there's proof.

"What kind of proof do you want?"

I didn't care that he just read my thoughts because as every second passed, he seemed to be crushing the bones in my chin.

"Let go and I'll tell you."

I managed, his grip got tighter and I yelped. He looked at the hand that held my chin ---- crushing my chin. His eyes widened and he let go. I pulled away and rubbed it. _Owww…. _I thought to myself _I think there's a freaking bruise now…_

"Aika… I'm sorry, I forgot that I…. I can't control my---"

"It's ok."

I cut in as I healed my chin, just in case it was black.

"Tell me who you are."

I said. He raised a brow

"Of course."

"I'm all ears…"

"I am…"

"Can't hear you… A little louder _please_"

"…"

"…"

"You're not even letting me say anything!"

"I just did."

He grunted and muttered

"Oh gods, you're as annoying as Percy."

He was examining his sword and I can tell he was considering beheading me sooner or later.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades"

He tapped the ground and a circle of… skeletons appeared surrounding us. They didn't have any eyes but I had this eerie feeling that they wanted to take me with them to the Underworld.

I jumped and panicked.

"OK! OK! I believe you!"

Nico smirked and the circle of skeletons turned into a pile of grayish-black dust.

"Good."

He turned away and signalled me to follow him. I nodded and quickly followed him before he vanished into the clearing.

Neither of us said a word when we entered into the city. I was thinking of breaking the silence but apparently Nico beat me to it.

"Um… Ai--"

"If my name's that hard to say… Then you could just call me Aoede or Anne…"

I said when I noticed Nico having trouble pronouncing my name

"Ok… um, Aoede… Tell me a little about yourself…"

I could tell by how Nico trailed off that he wanted to know why I told him to call me 'Aoede'. I smiled

"Well… When I was little, I was originally named Aoede Riley by my mom and my… _dad_. But my grandma objected to it _oh so _much, she renamed me 'Aika' herself. So… Legally, my name is 'Aika' but still only a few people I know still call me 'Aoede'."

Nico nodded as he told me that we were going to my house for a while, so I could pack my stuff to head to some place called 'Camp Half-Blood' so I can train. He told me to tell him about something in my child hood.

I nodded and started

"Um… When I was about… 5 years old… I used to play with my next door neighbour… Ethan---"

Nico stared at me with wide eyes; he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed my arm so I'll stop walking to. We were on a sidewalk in front of a laundry mat. A few people whooped in the background but he ignored it.

"Ethan? As in Ethan Nakamura?"

I nodded, astonished. Did he know Ethan too?

"You know him?"

"Yeah… I kinda do…"

He let go of my arm before he made another bruise.

"Sorry, continue with your story."

I nodded. "It's ok."

"Um… I used to play with my next door neighbour; Ethan and we would always pull pranks on people…"

I giggled at the memory.

"One time… while his dad was sleeping, me & Ethan toke his karate uniform, put it in the washing machine with my pink dress and changed his headband to this hippie thing I found in the garbage."

Nico and I erupted in laughter.

"And… and… while we were… were waiting for the washing machine to finish it's job… me and Ethan… went up to his dad's room, toke a black marker… and drew on… his face… but… but before we drew on his face…. He saw that he was DROOLING!!!"

We laughed even more as I told Nico how funny Ethan's dad's face looked like, and what happened in class the next day, and what happened when both me and Ethan got grounded.

After I finished my story, we fell into a silence for a little while. I was crushing under curiosity to know about Nico's childhood.

"What about you, Nico? Can you tell me something of your childhood?"

If I wasn't laughing so much I would've noticed the black circles under Nico's eyes. He didn't answer until we were in front of my house.

"Get a toothbrush, your PJs, sunscreen and whatever. I'll wait here."

I nodded and walked up the path to my house.

* * *

I was half way up the lawn when I heard Nico yell

"I'll tell you about my childhood, when we get to camp, ok?"

I smiled at him and nodded, I ran up to the door & was about to open the door when somebody hugged me

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, AOEDE-CHAN???? I had to eat dinner all my self!!!"

Mr. Nakamura said in a heavy Japanese accent. I laughed

"I was at a friend's, helping her pack for camp when I remembered that I had to pack up too."

I lied; Mr. Nakamura raised a brow and looked out the door, still holding on to me.

"Is the camp called… Camp Half Blood?"

He whispered, I nodded as I took off my shoes, and he let go of me.

"Hurry, pack."

He went into the other room and tossed me Ethan's old white duffel bag. I looked at him carefully.

"Are you sure, I can use this??"

He tossed me a small bottle entitled 'Medea's SPF 5000 Sunscreen' and I put it in the duffel bag.

"I'll explain it to you, later! Here take these!"

He tossed me 6 golden coins

"Hurry up!"

I ran up to my room and tossed a whole bunch of random things into the duffel bag, I looked around to see what I missed

PJs (and other assorted clothing); check

Toothbrush, toothpaste (et cetera); check

Sunscreen; check

I looked at the sunscreen, Mr. Nakamura gave me. 'Medea's SPF 5000 Sunscreen'…. I remember Ethan using this stuff… and man was it good. And then… when he forgot to bring it once… he got all tanned…. Shivers,

Hey, wasn't Medea he daughter of King Aeëtes of Colchis, niece of Circe and granddaughter of the sun god Helios?

I looked around my room. For all I know… I might not even return home…. This could be the last time I could ever be _here_.

I stopped at my desk and sighed. The music box and necklace, Ethan gave me was still there. I smiled, took the necklace and put it on. Slowly, I walked to my mirror and smiled.

The necklace was the last gift Ethan gave me before he went to 'military school'. I wish that he would just hurry up and reply to the last mail we sent him last month….

I stuffed the music box in the duffel bag and exited my room.

Mr. Nakamura was already waiting for me by the door. He smiled as I sat and put on my shoes,

"Nico will help you with the Iris Message stuff. Or maybe even Percy… Hurry, you don't have much time left…"

I nodded and left, when I got off the patio, I gasped.

How did Mr. Nakamura know Camp Half Blood and Nico?

How much time did I waste reminiscing?

I never should've thought everything was going to be ok…

Because here I am now…

Standing 5 feet away from Nico's motionless body with a giant black nightmare dog looming over him….

* * *

**Gasp! I think I made Aika too mary-sue-ish in this chapter!!!**

**And yes, it's the same Ethan Nakamura you're thinking about! –le gaspe-**

**I really really really hope you people like it!!!**

**I'm lazy right now, so I didn't revise this chapter. So if you get confused, tell me and I'll clear things up!!!**

**And I just had a funny idea… It starts like this….**

"**Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Jackass."**

**-nod nod- wait… reads over it… LOL!!! For two things XPPP**

**REVIEW PLOXXX!!! AND YOU'LL SEE MORE BLOOPERS IN FUTURE IF I HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I UPLOAD FASTERRRR!!!**


	3. Funny Death Prank

**Mwahahaha!!! =3 I AM BACKKK!!!**

**Thanks to xxroseluvsyouxx, R-n-T Productions,** **ANASE 4 LIFE and AJ32187 for reviewing and/or adding 'Midnight Sonata' on your -long- list of Story Alert(s)!!!~~~**

**I love you people!!**

**Sooo soo, um here's the thing…**

**This fanfiction might have 20 chapters at the **_**least**_**, so expect a whole lot of plot twists!!**

**Um… Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but… I just really really want to tell you a big big spoiler!!! Are you ready? If you don't want to read it, then just skip to after the page break!!**

**Ok, soooo, are you ready?? Ok…**

**Blankblankblanksomeone'sblankspacespaceisgoingtodiespacespaceandblacknlackitsprobablyoneofthemainspacecharactersspoilerspoileriamsoosorryMEEEPPP**

**Ok, try to figure that out! =DD**

**And I know last chapter wasn't funny… -looks down- and from here on out, Nico is going to call Aika by Aoede so don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my OCs. I might even make up some random places because I've been to USA. XP

* * *

**

**Nico**

When I first asked about Aoede's (Aika) childhood; I wasn't expecting much. Just the typical 'And when I was 9 I ran away from home again' stuff. But when she mentioned Ethan, something in me snapped.

"_Ethan? As in Ethan Nakamura?"_

She nodded, astonished.

"_You know him?"_

"_Yeah… I kinda do…_

Yeah, he was a son of Nemesis, gave an eye to his mom as a sacrifice, joined Kronos and was killed by Kronos. Plus… he's been bugging me lately. Well… actually his _ghost's _been bugging me lately.

I told her to continue her story; I wasn't really listening much because I was trying to keep all of my energy so we would be able to shadow-travel to camp. But when she said something like…

"_---pink dress and changed his headband to this hippie thing I found in the garbage"_

I laughed, letting all the energy run away. I was pretty sure she was talking about how they (Ethan & Aoede) pulled pranks on Ethan's dad.

I've met his dad before, and when I thought about pink and tie-dye mixed in with an old tough traditional samurai, I couldn't help but laugh.

"_And… and… while we were… were waiting for the washing machine to finish it's job… me and Ethan… went up to his dad's room, toke a black marker… and drew on… his face… but… but before we drew on his face…. He saw that he was DROOLING!!!"_

Aoede chocked out. I laughed with her, what happened to the old 'Ninja's must be aware of their surroundings at all times' thing?

She wasn't looking so I rubbed my eyes. _Stay awake, Nico. Stay awake._ I told myself over and over again.

She was taking the lead now, since we were going to her house. I can tell that she was tired of laughing, and we've been in an awkward silence since she finished her story.

"What about you, Nico? Can you tell me something of your childhood?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, should I tell her my past? Should I even _trust _her for that matter?

Aoede didn't notice that I was a few feet from her, but she probably had some kind of natural-body-response to walk _really _slowly. And apparently, she didn't notice that too.

In time, I managed to catch up with Aoede, but I had to quickly make like _hell _when she stopped.

"Get a toothbrush, your PJs, sunscreen and whatever. I'll wait here."

Hopefully that didn't sound really gasp-y. It didn't, and Aoede turned to me, smiled and walked towards her house. Walked _very slowly _to her house.

_Maybe you should give her a chance… _A little angelic voice said to me in my head

_BAAAHHH!! She's just tired! _Another voice said but it was more demonic.

_She is NOT tired_, angels

_She IS tired! _Demons

_She is NOT tired!!! _Angels

_She IS_

"I'll tell you about my childhood, when we get to camp, ok?"

I cried out after her. _Well Thank YOU! _She turned to me and this time… She gave me a real smile. She ran up to the door but barely touched the door knob when, surprisingly, Mr. Nakamura hugged her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, AOEDE-CHAN???? I had to eat dinner all my self!!!"

My eyes went wide. Wait… _Mr. Nakamura_ is her… _guardian_???? What's up with that?

Aoede said something and Mr. Nakamura looked out the door over Aoede's shoulder in suspension. When he laid eyes on me, his face was a mixture of hatred, sadness, guilt and malice.

I couldn't blame him; I was the one that told him Ethan was dead… At least Ethan's ghost tagged along, so he and his dad could have somewhat of a 'final talk' with each other.

"_So, you've met Aoede??"_

I wasn't surprised when he materialized beside me. But he started appearing a little too much; it made me wonder if Thanatos or even the Furies were taking a vacation.

"She made it sound like you were her prince… Like how Annabeth used to feel towards Luke… What's up with that?"

Ethan laughed

"_She got out of that stage when she was about 8 years old"_

Ok… Maybe talking to this guy was fun sometimes….

"What?"

Ethan chuckled in his ghostly way.

"_You'll soon understand in a matter of weeks, Nico Di Angelo…"_

Scratch that, it's really annoying talking to this guy. Especially because almost every… deceased person I knew could see into the 'foreseeable' future.

"3 years. You're supposed to be under Judgement, and yet you're still here…"

"_Because I'm supposed to be here."_

This is probably the second time this week he said that, and he wouldn't even say why. The bad thing is… Every time I glare at him and threaten to **force **his soul to rest in peace, he gets all scared, falls backwards & disappears.

I was about to say something went _WOOF!_ Ethan looked panicked and _poofed _into thin air, I turned and ---just in time too--- because Mrs O'Leary came pouncing at me. Or… was she just… coming really quickly towards me?

Either way, I fell straight to the ground. My head was pounding and I heard Mrs O'Leary whimper a little over my head. I felt paralyzed, really paralyzed.

"Ahh... How embarrassing. At least I can say stuff."

I muttered to myself. Mrs O'Leary made whimpering noises, that or she was hungry, or she was trying to tell me something.

She made the whimpering noises again and I translated in my mind:

_There's a girl coming…_

I asked her in the same telepathic way Percy talks to sea creatures:

_Does she have long black hair?_

_Yes. Is she an enemy?_

_No she's with me._

… _Can I have a bone?_

I smiled to myself. _Later._

I heard footsteps rapidly approaching then I heard Aoede screaming

"OH MY GODS!!! NICO!!"

She rushed to me, crotched down with warm tears streaming down her cheeks and falling down onto my face.

"Nico, Nico, Nico!! Oh my gods! I thought I healed all your injuries, Nico! What happened??"

She cried. I laughed to myself in my mind; Mrs O'Leary heard and answered in the telepathy

_You're going to get into a lot of trouble…_

Too late.

"Aoede... is… Is that you?"

I fake coughed, if I was going to get killed, heck with it. I'm just going to see if Aoede can take a joke…

She cried even more

"Nico… What happened??"

I coughed again, and held back my urge to laugh out loud. Aoede didn't seem to give Mrs O'Leary any thought _yet_, that or she was too oblivious to notice.

"Arghh… The world… it's getting all… spinny."

I moaned, that statement was true, my head started to turn in a whirlwind again. I cringed for real, and moaned. Aoede put her palm on my forehead and a warm light erupted from it like before.

I felt my fingers twitch, at least the paralyse wore off.

_Nico, you should stop playing now…_

"Any better?"

Aoede asked in a hushed voice.

"Mmmmm unggggg"

I moaned. _Don't laugh, don't laugh_.

"Nico…?"

"I…"

Oh, here's it comes….

"Aoede, I…"

"Yes, Nico? Yes?"

"I…"

I breathed through my nose.

"I still didn't learn how to pronounce your Japanese name."

I said very quickly and made a 'bleh' sound after. Aoede was dead still, a few seconds I erupted in laughter.

"You—You,!!!"

I could feel Aoede twitch and her hands coming at my head; lifting it up. She moved her lap and dropped my head on the hard concrete floor.

"Ow, oww, owww"

I moaned and kept on laughing.

"You are so mean, Nico…"

I heard her say, tears still streaming down her eyes. Then she started giggle.

"And I fell for it!"

She fell backwards, curl up in a ball and started to laugh. I got myself up and laughed. I helped Aoede get up to her feet. She looked at me with all serious-ness and said

"It was funny I know, but never ever do that again ok?"

I laughed, _I never had this much fun since the war…_

"Ok."

I looked at Mrs O'Leary and asked her if it was ok if we shadow traveled back to camp. She nodded.

I looked at Aoede and she looked wide-eyed at Mrs O'Leary

"Nico… That's--"

"That's our ride back to Camp Half-blood."

* * *

This is actually a filler chapter, so expect another chapter today or really early tomorrow.

**Review ploxx~~~ And yeah, I have a terrible sense of humour.**


	4. And My dad is?

**Thanks to Lord Pan, PERCABETHGIRL-12, Mrs. O'Leary, AJ32187 and xxroseluvsyouxx (Thank you =DD) for reviewing/ adding story to story alert/ favouriting (sp?)!!! I love you with all my heart, so this chapter is dedicated to call of you!

* * *

**

**Aika//Aoede**

After Mrs O'Leary 'shadow-traveled' us to camp, I was **scared **of everything for every little reason. I was still shivering 10 seconds after we arrived at camp; Nico was the one that snapped me out of it.

"We're here."

He whispered into my ear, I jumped and muttered. "Don't do that."

I looked around; people were staring wide eyed at us like they've seen death. I couldn't blame them, Nico; being the son of Hades and his appearance right now… well he looked like he was going to reap your soul any minute now.

"This is…"

Before I could finish my question, I felt Nico's head hit the back of mine.

"Ow owowowow ow"

I moaned.

"Sleepy… Find Percy and Annabeth,… they'll know what to do…"

I looked at Mrs O'Leary and I could tell she was just as tired Nico was. Just then, a boy with messy black hair and a girl with curly blond hair ran up to her.

"Mrs O'Leary! Where have you been?? We've been looking for you!"

The boy asked frantically, Mrs. O'Leary licked him in strained happiness as a response. I was about to step light off of Mrs. O'Leary but l lost my footing and Nico & I came tumbling to the ground in a colorful 'X' shape.

I moaned as the two people came towards us.

"Is that you, Nico?"

The blond girl asked. The boy pocked him with a stick he found on the ground, Nico moaned and the boy stopped.

"I swear Nico… If you're pretending your dead again… I don't know what I'm going to do with you…"

I complained, I hear Nico chuckle faintly.

"Just tired."

He yawned; I looked at the boy and girl.

"Can you please get him off me?"

I asked politely. The girl nodded but the boy looked like he was trying not to laugh. The girl armed him in the gut.

"Percy, please."

She whispered. Percy helped get Nico off, while the girl helped me up.

"I guess you know where you are…"

She said as she helped me pick up my duffel bag which miraculously landed away from me.

"Yeah… Camp Half-Blood, right?"

I asked. She nodded.

"Do you know who your mom—"

"Dad."

I cut in and apologized. She smiled.

"Dad is?"

She continued, I shook my head and she smiled sadly at me.

"You'll be staying with the Hermes kids then… Cabin 11 until tonight."

She said. She held out her hand

"I'm Annabeth Chase; Daughter of Athena."

I smiled, "I'm Aika Riley, undetermined daughter of someone."

Annabeth laughed and I shook her hand. We let go as Percy and Nico came limping over.

"And that's Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon."

"Hi."

I laughed and nodded at him, I looked at Nico, and for the first time in hours, I noticed the black circles under Nico's eyes.

"Nico… Maybe you should go and rest…"

"No, I'm fine."

He snapped back. I hid behind Annabeth, Percy laughed.

"Calm down, you two. Jeez, why does it feel like I'm in a demigod daycare?"

Nico and I both glared at him. Annabeth punched him in the gut [again]

"Aika, do you wanna have a look around camp?"

I smiled. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

The tour was fun; Annabeth, Percy and Nico taught me a lot of things like…

Never mess with Clarisse, keep my stuff close or the Hermes kids will pick pocket me, Mr. D is a meany-face and I learned about the last titan war 3 years ago.

I don't know why but every time Percy was going to say a name that started with 'E', Nico would stop him and every time Percy said 'Silena', he would look at Annabeth and continue on his story. It was obvious that they were hiding a lot more but I didn't want to dwell on it.

Then, after we visited the stables, Nico, Percy and Annabeth started to guess who my dad was. It started when they saw someone starting a fight.

"Definitely not a daughter of Ares."

They all said in unison. I laughed.

"I think, Asclepius."

I suggested, Nico shrugged.

"Or Apollo, maybe"

He answered.

"But you might be adopted and not knowing how your dad could just be a coincidence."

Annabeth said. "You could be a child of Hebe."

"Or a daughter of Aphrodite…"

Percy said as every one stopped dead in their tracks. They all examined me and we all shivered.

"Scratch that."

He muttered.

When we came across the Canoe Lake, Percy subconsciously said

"Aika.. You might even be a child of the big three…"

He said really dramatically and pushed me into the lake, I screamed at him. When I resurfaced, I spitted water out of my mouth like a fountain.

"Jeez, what was that for?"

"Not a daughter of Poseidon or any sea god then…"

He muttered sadly as I sneezed. Annabeth and Nico helped me get out and Percy snapped his fingers & my clothes got dry as an apology.

The tour ended when all the campers had to go back to the dining pavilion with their cabin mates. I lined up last in the Hermes line up and followed them to the dining pavilion.

I remembered what Annabeth said about the sacrifices before the meals. I swallowed as I watched unclaimed demigods sacrifice pieces of their steak to the fire and have a little symbol glow above their heads. Mr. D would welcome them and say their names wrong, all of them. All except his children…

A son of Ares… A daughter of Dionysus… Twins of Asclepius… Son of Hemera… Daughter of Aeolus… Twins of Athena... 5 kids of Aphrodite… a son and daughter of Hephaestus… Twins of Demeter… and a son of Nemesis…

I said to myself in my head, I looked at the Hades table; at Nico. He was smiling reassuringly at me as another boy was talking to him. I sighed and moved foreword as another kid was claimed.

I hate this suspense… I said over and over to myself. 2 kids in front of me were claimed by Dionysus himself. I sighed, one more kid before me…

My heart started beating fast, I might not meet my dad, but I would at least know who he is…. I swallowed, my legs started shaking as the kid before me dumped their food into the fire.

2 seconds later, a symbol appeared over her head and she was claimed as a daughter of Hecate. She sideways glanced at me and smiled evilly. I swallowed and walked towards the fire.

I dumped a portion of my food into the fire and muttered

"To the gods; I'm starting to have abandonment issues, so dad... Please claim me..."

I tightly shut my eyes as I heard a group of people moan. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Welcome Aly Rio; Daughter of…"

A golden lyre shone above my head.

"Apollo."

Mr. D said.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to replace this chapter 10 times because of editing mistakes...**

**My grammar's all over the place and I don't know what's up with me! I uploaded this; 4 hours AFTER I wanted it uploaded! -cries-  
**

**Review plox.**


	5. Makeovers and Prophecies don't mix well

**Loving every little thing you people do-desu! **

**This is a remake because I didn't want 5 chapters in the same day, so I'm skipping a lot of things. Sorry! I'm just trying to balance out some stuff b/c it's kinda rushed. So sorry if I introduce too many new characters.**

**Disclaimer: Ok... Let me turn my radio on…**

_**I write you a song but I can't find the words to say---**_

**THAT I DON'T OWN PJATO!!! Or that song I just put on.**

**BEWARE!! This chapter might be too mary-sue-ish!**

**Aika///Aoede

* * *

**

I was totally psyched when I found out my dad was Apollo. My new brothers and sisters were really nice too! Even though… I know they're trying to hide something from me…

I went to the Hermes cabin that night and got my stuff, my new sister; Lynn helped me move in. She turned my duffel bag upside down and all my stuff came flowing onto my new bed. I turned around to see what she was doing. Lynn had my music box in her hand.

"Is this…?"

She asked hesitantly, I shook my head.

"It's a present. From my… friend."

_From Ethan_, I wanted to say but I just kept quiet about it. Lynn grinned from ear to ear as if she just thought of the funniest joke ever. She didn't say anything. She put the music box aside and helped me sort out my clothes.

She laughed as she held one of my dresses in the air.

"This is _sooo _cute! Where did you buy this?"

I looked the dress Lynn held. My eyes widened, I accidently packed one of the dresses my mom made for me. I blushed.

"My mom made that for me…"

"Its soo pretty! Can you ask your mom to make one for me too?"

I smiled. "Sure." Lynn tossed the dress at me and it landed it my face. I made a muffled sound but she didn't hear it.

"Tomorrow's a day-off. I want you to wear that dress and let's see what the Aphrodite kids can do with your hair."

"Why do I have to wear it?? It's not like I'm going on a date…"

I said rather pathetically. Lynn sighed.

"Please? Just for a little while? No one's going to make fun of you!"

"The Ares kids!"

I protested. Lynn rolled her eyes

"Clarisse isn't THAT bad. And the Ares kids usually leave us alone unless we did something bad."

I sighed in defeat and Lynn squealed in delight.

Xxxxxx

The next day, Lynn woke me up real early in the morning. I moaned as she threw an orange shirt and denim shorts at me (I'm not a morning person). Lynn toke my dress and some other accessories from my new drawer (which was a -scary- golden-yellow color), when we got out the door, I found out I was the last one to wake up.

A whole bunch of kids laughed at me

"Good morning, sleepy-head. How's your first day?"

"HAHA, Lynn! How does it feel to be kidnapping a mindless zombie?"

Lynn laughed at that. "It feels like superman."

The next few minutes were a blur but apparently the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins were the only ones awake at 6 in the morning. Lynn left me with the Aphrodite girls with the dress and everything because she had to help clean the cabin.

The Aphrodite kids stared at the dress with wide eyes for a few minutes. A girl snapped her fingers and I immediately was wearing the dress, stockings and shoes. The girls squealed with curlers, various salon bottle thingys and make-up in their hands. But before they started the make-over, the lead girl – I think her name was Rosetta Amity, held a strand of my black hair.

"Did you dye your hair before?"

"N-no. Why do you ask?"

Noticing the disappointment/worry in her voice,

"Sweetie… Most of the Apollo kids…"

Rosetta shook her head.

"Never mind. Do you mind if we temporarily dye your hair brown?"

I held back an urge to smile. If Mr. Nakamura ever found out that I dyed my hair, he would be all over me. But it is _temporary_. I nodded and Rosetta let go of the strand of my hair.

XXXXXX

I arrived at cabin 7 an hour later. I slammed the door behind me and a whole bunch of my new brothers and sisters smiled/smirked/laughed at me.

"LYNN!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE!!!"

I cried. Lynn walked towards and smiled. "Don't overdo it; you'll smudge your eye-liner."

She teased.

"That was a nightmare… I thought they were going to act like those professional hair-dressers who don't say anything... But… they were like… like…"

I shivered at the thought of what they were like. Lynn laughed followed by a few other campers who over heard me.

"Do you need help with anything?"

I asked. A boy—I forgot his name walked passed me and said

"Nahh! Don't wanna get you and your dress dirty!"

I blushed and said

"I'll take a morning stroll then."

"Come back before breakfast!"

I nodded and walked out the door. I was looking up at the sky and didn't see where I was going, I bumped into someone and both of us went tumbling to the ground in a muffled _OOF_ or _OWWW_.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see--!!"

"Ao…Aoede?"

I looked up into a certain someone's onyx eyes.

"…Nico?"

He helped me up. We both brushed the dirt off our clothing, I found myself staring at his clothing; a black t-shirt, ripped-up tight dark denim jeans and converse shoes. I looked at the clothing I was wearing… a red plaid dress decorated with red ribbons and white lace, a white shirt under the dress, black stockings and black Mary-Janes. I swallowed; I felt so out of place beside Nico now…

"You look cute today…"

He said, smirking at me. I blushed.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Come. I want to show you something."

He started to walk away, I followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nico**

When I got out of my cabin, I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. I grumbled, today just isn't my day…

I thought that I bumped into another Hecate fan-girl (long story). But when an overly-familiar voice apologized, all my anger slowly eased down.

"Ao…Aoede?"

"...Nico?"

I helped her up; observing her clothing carefully. I was pretty sure that it wasn't her style _or any of the Apollo kids' _styles but heck… I only knew her for a day.

I brushed the dirt of my jeans, thinking how cute she seemed. _Wait... Did I just call her cute?_

"You look cute today."

My mouth said and smirked. _Oh Zeus... I just called her cute…_

Aoede and muttered

"You don't look bad yourself."

I sighed; I told her I wanted to show her something and started to walk away. She followed me.

"How are things in cabin 7?"

I asked.

"Perfect, I guess. Except for the fact that they left me with the Aphrodite kids this morning and they probably don't go to sleep. Too much sugar"

I laughed. Typical Apollo days…

"What about your hair?"

Since when did I care about her hair? Well… I guess I miss her dark black hair…

Aoede smiled.

"Rosetta temporally dyed it."

She was at perfect pace with me so I reached out and held a strand of her hair.

"I like your dark black hair better…"

She stopped dead in her tracks, I did too. I let go of her strand of hair.

"Sorry."

My cheeks got hotter and I walked faster. I could hear Aoede running after me and then a _SNAP SNAP BOOM _sound. I turned around only to find out that Aoede fell face first onto the ground.

I laughed and helped her up.

"You're really clumsy aren't you?"

She sighed

"You don't want to know."

We both laughed. I looked ahead of us and stopped.

"We're here."

Aoede looked at me then looked ahead. She gasped.

"Woah…"

"This is my favourite place to watch the sunrise…"

I whispered.

We were on a cliff overlooking Zephyrus Creek.

"Nico, this is--"

Before she could finish, a voice echoed through the water. _Rachel,_ I thought.

"_Nico Di Angelo, your time has come._"

It said. I swallowed. I knew what this meant.

It meant that I was going to be given a quest.

"Nico! Who was that?"

Aoede asked, startled. I shook my head

"Don't worry."

I told her. Actually **I was the one worrying**.

"_The ghosts of those lost in the titan war shall show you the way,_

_Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena will meet you when Night meets Day,_

_Together shall save innocent souls from the goddess; half-decay,_

_But you will lose your light to the unforeseen darkness to your dismay._

_She will be left with the phantom traitor, whom she wishes to see again, _

_And she'll learn the complete truth, and sleep with great pain. _"

* * *

**That took freaking 12 hours…Because I keep getting distracted by the stupid videos my little brother watches and the FREAKING PROPHECY! ARGHHH! Because of that thing, I don't have enough time to revise!-screams- I RUSHED AGAIN!!! TT^TT  
**

**So you should remember that prophecy because the whole story from here revolves it (actually it's the whole summary of this story).**

**Please review! And I'll try my best to finish 3 chapters tomorrow or day after tomorrow!**


	6. like the prophecy wasn't enough

**I -heart- reviews~!**

**xxroseluvsyouxx:::: Yeah I just noticed she is becoming a Bella Swan, no worries I don't like Twilight too. And thanks for the ideas, I might use some of them =DD**

**tridentbonez313:::: You are 100% right, you'll soon find out XD**

**Stolen Silent Stars:::: Thank you~ -hugs-**

**Mrs. O'Leary::: TELLL MEEE =OOO -gasp-**

**WARNING! **

**This chapter might be confusing because it's written in general POV!!!**

**Disclaimer:: I know I'm screwed if a fan of twilight (like the…crazed kind, like the Team Edward/Jacob kind) reads **_Midnight Sonata _**but I also know that I don't own PJATO**.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Aoede swallowed after hearing Nico's prophecy, hesitantly she looked at Nico. He was frowning.

"Nico… **What **was that?"

She asked; her eyebrows were arched with worry and curiosity. Nico didn't seem to hear her; instead he just stared at Zephyrus Creek with a lost look in his eyes.

A thousand thoughts went racing down in the said boy's mind; in his mind's eye; he re-saw yesterday, he saw himself meeting Aoede for the first time. A little voice reminisced about how he fell in love with her eyes. He remembered pulling a 'death prank' on her, he remembered her tears.

Nico sighed and shook his head furiously.

_I just met her yesterday, things can't change that fast. Can it?_

"Nico?"

Aoede asked; Nico looked at her surprised.

"Uh… Sorry."

Aoede looked towards the sky; the sunrise.

"For what?"

She asked with a pinch of disappointment in her voice, _does he regret bringing me here?_ She asked herself,_ did something happen here in his childhood?_

Nico shook his head and mentally slapped himself, _I'm an idiot! , why did I have to apologize for nothing?_

"I didn't…"

He started. _Make something up! Quickly, Nico!!_

"I didn't tell you--"

_No, I can't tell her about my childhood now!_

"I didn't answer your question."

He mentally slapped himself again, _that could mean ANYTHING! _

"What was it again?"

Nico asked slowly, _did she even ask anything? _He wondered to himself

"What just happened?"

Aoede asked; _better say something before Nico gives me the distant 'shaddap-im-contemplating-life' look…_

Nico looked off in the distance, Aoede looked at her shoes, _blew it_.

"I just happened to get a quest that's what."

Nico announced & Aoede looked at him.

"So I guess your taking Annabeth and Percy then?"

She asked, since they were the only daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon pair she knew. Nico nodded in a daze.

"Are you allowed to take a forth companion?"

"Chiron allowed it since the titan war, so yes."

Aoede's eyes glowed with determination.

"Can I come too?"

_Please say yes, please say yes!_ Aoede begged in her mind.

Nico was thinking of something else; about the prophecy.

* * *

_But you will lose your light to the unforeseen darkness to your dismay._

_She will be left with the phantom traitor, whom she wishes to see again,_

_And she'll learn the complete truth, and sleep with great pain

* * *

_

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Aoede. She was looking at the creek below; the morning breeze slowly blew past her hair which was edged with a lining of… yellow?

_Aoede doesn't have blond hair! _Nico thought to himself.

"Well... Can I come with you?"

Aoede asked again. Nico still didn't answer; he was beginning to unravel a thread of truth in the prophecy.

_But you will lose your light to the unforeseen darkness to your dismay._

His eyes went wide; if Aoede came with him… then she'll… -gulp- die.

"No! You _cannot _come with me!"

Nico snapped; Aoede's eyes went wide.

"What? Why?"

He shook his head.

"Because I said so."

Nico said slowly and started to walk away. Aoede grabbed his arm.

"Nico, I want to know _why_ you choose not to let me come with you, it's that simple."

_He's avoiding my eyes… _Aoede thought to herself.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Why?"

Aoede asked him and let go of his arm.

_Because I don't want to lose you, and I don't know if my feelings are true… _Nico wanted to say but didn't.

"Because I need to talk to Chiron about this. And you didn't even begin your archery lessons yet, you could easily be killed if I didn't protect you."

Nico some-what lied. It was true that he needed to talk to Chiron and that Aoede didn't begin her archery lessons; but Aoede wouldn't get killed because of her ADHD and dyslexia.

Aoede looked away as if she was slapped, _He doesn't get it… he's hiding something just like all the other campers here…_

She started gripping the sides of her dress in her fist. She bit the side of her mouth to avoid the tears. Nico stared at her in silence.

_That was a low blow, Nico… Now she'll never believe you…_

He thought to himself, his face soften. _She's going to follow me no matter what… Better say something to take her mind off of this…_

"Do you still have the drachmas Mr. Nakamura gave you?"

Aoede looked at him with glossy eyes, she nodded.

"Where are they?"

"In my bag… I think"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back before you ruin your make-up. We don't have enough time until breakfast."

He started to walk away. Aoede walked after him.

"Why do you want those golden coins, Mr. Nakamura gave me?"

Nico rolled his eyes again, _Gods... Is she slow?_

"They're called drachmas and I'm going to show you how to send an Iris Message."

Aoede looked at him like he was crazy.

"An Iris Message?"

"You thought he gave you Greek coins so you can go get stuff out of one of those candy dispensers?"

Nico laughed sarcastically, Aoede looked away and blushed.

"That's pretty mean…"

She muttered, Nico didn't hear her and kept walking.

"Why do you walk so fast?"

She asked; curious.

"Why do you run so slowly?"

Aoede pouted and Nico smirked at her. Aoede looked the other way,

_Why do I even bother? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to find Percy and ask if I could use his cabin for a little while. Go grab a drachma and meet me in front of the Hades Cabin… Cabin 13"

Nico instructed; Aoede nodded as Nico took off to find Percy while she went to the Apollo cabin.

Aoede looked towards the direction Nico took off in; he wasn't in her field of vision now… Aoede sighed, _why do I have to be near-sighted?_

She twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door only to be stopped mid-way.

"What's the password?"

A young cherry-ish voice asked. Aoede sighed

"Open up, it's me; Aika."

"Not until you teach me your language."

The young voice giggled, Aoede rolled her eyes.

"When big sister Aika says to open up; you open up. And when big sister Aika isn't in the mood then she won't teach you freaking Japanese!"

Aoede practically yelled. The door opened slowly; revealing a young six year old boy with messy blond hair.

"You didn't have to yell…"

The younger boy pouted, moving aside so Aoede could get in. Aoede sighed again and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe later, ok? I'm busy."

The boy nodded and Aoede smiled down at him. She made a swatting motion at him.

"Go bug Alvin or something."

She said; naming the most popular boy in the Apollo cabin who had a low tolerance with little kids; all except for the little kid in front of her. The boy ran off towards Alvin's room.

Aoede turned away and walked towards her room (which she shared with Lynn) as she heard a deep _**deep **_voice (Alvin) cry out

"Eric! What in the name of Apollo are you doing in my drawer?"

Aoede giggled and opened the door to her room. Fortunately, Lynn was out somewhere with Rosetta doing who knows what and Aoede had the room all for herself. Aoede scouted her room for her white duffel bag, after a few minutes of searching; she could it lying under her bed (go figure).

She unzipped it, got a drachma out, zipped it up again and threw it under her bed.

"I wonder what Nico's doing right now…"

Aoede wondered out loud as she looked out her window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After minutes of searching, asking half-bloods/dryads/naiads; Nico found Percy at Canoe Lake, standing up in a canoe with Annabeth in his arms; giving each other small kisses.

Nico's eyes bulged out and he stepped back behind a tree.

_That has got to be the scariest thing I've ever seen…._

He thought to himself. He obviously never has seen anything romantic in his life...

After his little panic attack; Nico stepped back into the clearing; glad that they were coming back to shore

"Nico?!"

Annabeth called from behind Percy surprised. Percy looked foreword and nodded in Nico's direction. The boat subtly gained the speed of a motor boat; causing Annabeth to fall backwards screaming

"Geez, warn me when your about to speed the canoe, Seaweed-Brain!"

"Sorry Annabeth…"

Percy apologized innocently.

When the two arrived at shore; Percy was the first one to speak.

"So… had fun with your date?"

He smirked, Nico blushed.

"What?"

Percy's smirk grew wider, Annabeth looked at her boyfriend (they started dating right after Clarisse & them pushed the lovers into the lake) in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Percy grinned goofily from ear to ear. He whispered something into Annabeth's ear and she immediately understood what he meant earlier.

"Percy, seriously **what **were you talking about?"

Nico asked with a little bit of a growl in his voice.

"You were out with Aika, don't deny that!"

"Yes… I was out **with** Aoede... Eye-ka. But it isn't all that special."

**(A/N::: The name Aika is pronounced 'Eye-ka'. But while other people could say it fluently; Nico says it in a forced manner; which leads to one of the reasons why Aoede tells him to call her 'Aoede')**

"Isn't all that special?"

Percy gasped in fake terror. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed-Brain seriously. Grow up."

She pushed him a little but Percy being invincible and all; stood rock— **steel** solid.

"Nico."

Annabeth said; subtly turning towards the said boy.

"What Percy's trying to say is… That in all the 5 years we've known you, we've never heard you laugh as much as when you're with Aika. You tend to be more…_emotional _around her."

"Me opening up to other people really isn't that much of an issue either…"

Nico muttered under his breath. Annabeth grabbed his shoulders.

"Percy and I…"

She looked up at Percy

"Think that you have a crush on Aika."

Nico was beet red, he was about to say something when Percy interrupted him.

"Rachel told me to give you this…"

He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Nico. Nico took it and unfolded it.

Slowly he read Rachel's careful script.

_The darkness shouldn't mingle with the light. Don't destroy the order of things and don't do anything out of your league; Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

_

**Finally XDD Sorry guys I had to go out a lot this week so yeah…The next chapter will continue on with the conversation. **

**Sometimes I feel like I write worthless stuff to annoy the living heck outta people or is all character development?  
**

**Review plox!!**


	7. A song to go with the mood

**I think my chapters are getting too long... so i'm not going to say anything in this space unless it's important anymore. But always & forever remember that I love you guys!**

**You might get confused in this & later chapters if u didn't read the short story; **_Sword of Hades_** in the **_Demigod Files_**.**

**Sigh… NicoxAika/Aoede (WHO WANTS ME TO CHANGE HER NAME??) is coming later. So please enjoy Percabeth for a while XP**

**Disclaimer: Here listen to me on this one because here's the last time I'm gunna say this… I DO NOT OWN PJATO!! And I do not own 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride!

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Nico stared at the piece of parchment with wide eyes.

_**The darkness shouldn't mingle with the light. Don't destroy the order of things and don't do anything out of your league; Nico Di Angelo.**_

_Oh Zeus… I think I know exactly what she means… _Nico thought to himself.

"Don't let it get to you though."

Annabeth said reassuringly. Percy decided to follow her lead, so putting an arm around his girl friend's waist; pushing her towards him, he said

"We think you two look good with each other."

Nico took a little step back and muttered a 'thanks'. The two lovebirds in front of him smiled at him.

"There was something you wanted to tell us, right?"

Annabeth asked. Nico nodded and told them of the prophecy he gotten at Zephyrus Creek. The three of them started sharing their thoughts about Nico's prophecy when Percy's eyes went wide and smacked himself on the forehead.

"MELINOE!"

Annabeth (who somehow escaped Percy's grip) gave Percy and Nico a frustrated look

"Since when did you know Melinoe was the 'goddess; half-decay'??"

Percy told her about 'a quest' he, Nico & Thalia had been given by Persephone to get 'something' back. Nico would occasionally interrupt Percy when he was on the edge of breaking his oath with his father not to tell anyone about his sword. Percy told Annabeth about the encounter with Melinoe in full detail but stopped there.

Annabeth nodded in silence

"Then it's official; we're heading to the Underworld."

It was Percy's and Nico's turn to nod now.

"Did you tell Chiron?"

Nico shook his head, saying he probably wasn't up this early. He received a 'riiight' nod by Percy and Annabeth. Nico rolled his eyes, remembering what he told Aoede earlier, he asked Percy if he can use his cabin. Percy asked why and Nico said he was teaching Aoede how to do an Iris Message. Percy nodded and Nico was off.

After Nico disappeared into the trees, Percy gave a goofy grin at Annabeth and she blushed.

"What? Is there something in my hair?"

Percy leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Nope. I just like looking at it."

He grins as Annabeth mutters 'and you wonder why I call you seaweed brain'

XXXXXXXXX

Aoede plopped down onto the doorstep of the Hades cabin with a sigh.

_What's taking him so long?_

She thought to herself. She looked at the obsidian building behind her.

"Did he seriously build this with the help of skeleton slaves??"

She wondered out loud; touching the smooth surface of the door. _Its soo __**different **__compared to Cabin 7… _She said to herself; then she felt a shiver run down her spine.

_Of course it would be different! Apollo is the god of the __**SUN;**__ so of course his cabin is going to be nice and bright! Hades; on the other hand is the god of the dead! __**THE**__**UNDERWORLD**__!!! _

She sighed and started playing with the necklace Ethan gave her. Quietly she began to sing

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed,

Nobody knows what she's holding back,

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,

She hides the bruises with linen and lace"

Slowly she closes her eyes and remembers a quiet little girl just like her in 4th grade. Aoede couldn't remember her name but she knew she was a half-blood because 3 reasons:::

1. She would always go to school and mumble something about 'attacked by fire women'

2. She had ADHD and Dyslexia, just like Aoede and Nico

3. The girl's father claimed that her mother died giving birth to her. Which, coming from an alcoholic was a lie.

_I've seen her mother before_. Aoede reminisced. _It was Meet-The-Teacher day & the little girl was holding her mother's hand while introducing her to the principle. Her mother said her name was Hebe…_

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,

Bearing the burden of a secret storm,

Sometimes she wishes she was never born."

_It's pretty hard to actually think that the goddess of Youth didn't have a single idea of what her small child was going through_.

"Through the wind & the rain,

They stand hard as a stone,

In a world where they can't rise above,

But their dreams give them wings,

And they fly to a place where their loved,

Concrete angels."

Aoede shook her head in frustration after realizing her mistake; she replaced every she/her with they/them/their s.

She didn't know exactly what in the name of Hades possessed her to do that.

Probably because there were a whole lot of abused children out there?

Probably because her mind found it more suitable?

Probably because she thought it best suited the undetermined half-bloods that joined Kronos' army 3 years ago…

Aoede started to play with her necklace again. The necklace made a small _tick tick tick _sound each time she played with it because it was actually a chain with a whole bunch of charms attached to it. She started to fiddle with one charm especially; a black scythe that she received from Ethan in the mail.

She started to think of Ethan… And a thought bubble came sprouting out of her cerebellum.

_How come Ethan never told me why he wore an eye-patch?_

A memory started to flash in her eyes….

**FLASH BACK:::**

"_Ethan-kun…"_

_A younger version of Aoede asked a younger version of Ethan who was pushing her on a swing._

"_Nani, Aoede-chan?" _(TRANS.::: What, Aoede?)

"_Why do you always dress like its Halloween?"_

_Ethan laughed, pushing her higher on the swing._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why do you always wear one of those pirate things??"_

_Aoede asked again. Ethan looked at her in confusion._

"_An eye-patch?"_

_Ethan asked._

"_Yeah!"_

"_Hmm…."_

_Ethan stopped pushing her on the swing and subconsciously put a finger on the eye-patch. Something flared in his visible eye. A flame that reassembled deep hatred, anger, malice and… sorrow_

_Aoede giggled as she swung back; hitting an unaware Ethan right square in the face. He moaned as sand entered into his sneakers._

_Aoede laughed innocently chanting_

"_Ethan-chan's an airhead! An airhead!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_He never did answer me… I asked him again a month later and a bird took a dump on him…_

Aoede giggled at the memory, she started to play with her charm necklace for a second.

"The song would've been better if you sang louder…"

Aoede jumped to see a smirking Nico leaning on an obsidian pillar before her. She blushed a furious crimson.

"How… much did you hear?"

She asked in a quiet voice. Nico's smirk grew wider

"The whole thing."

Aoede's head snapped back at him and a cute little pout was on her face

"Why didn't you show up then?"

Nico glided over to Aoede and patted her on the head like she was his pet.

"Because I wouldn't be able to see that adorable pout if I showed up earlier."

Aoede turned into a ripe tomato as Nico helped her up. A few seconds later, Nico realized what he just said and mentally slapped himself.

_I just called her adorable…_

"Let's go."

He said; hoping he didn't crack up and walked towards the Poseidon cabin. Aoede; being the mindless lost puppy followed him.

At Percy's cabin, Nico instructed Aoede on how to start an Iris Message.

"When you see a rainbow in the mist, throw the drachma into it ok? Not now though."

Aoede nodded.

"You start when you hear the door slam ok?"

Another nod.

"After you throw the drachma I want to you to repeat me… O goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering"

"O goddess of the rainbow, accept my offer."

"Show me Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood"

"Show me Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood."

"Ok… Umm…"

Nico put his index finger on his chin; trying to remember what he missed. His eyes went wide and he took his Stygian Iron sword out of its sheath. He held the handle out towards Aoede so she could take it without being cut by its blade.

Aoede took a step back, Nico rolled his eyes

"Just take it and when I tell you to slash at the connection, just pick up the sword and slash."

Aoede swallowed and took the sword out of Nico's hand. She almost fell at the weight of it.

"Oh my gods, Nico… Your sword is **really **heavy…"

She breathed as she held it with both hands.

"Make sure you don't destroy the walls."

Nico joked, Aoede glared at him.

"We're going to start now."

Nico said really dramatically as he walked away. Aoede stood in the mist holding his sword, listening for the door to slam.

_Step step step step step step step… SLAM_

Aoede counted to 10 in her mind and looked for a rainbow to throw her drachma at. She found one and repeated what Nico wanted her to say. An image of Nico shone in the mist.

Aoede sighed and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her dress

"It's a sauna in here… Your sword's just making it worse,"

Nico full heartedly laughed

"This is how we; half bloods communicate. So you better get used to it."

She nodded. "So… can I still come with you on the quest thing???"

Nico shook his head.

"But I promise I'll communicate through Iris Messaging every night."

She nodded glumly. "Ok…"

Nico told her to slash at the connection and Aoede held the word a little before Nico's neck.

"I wonder what happens if I behead your connection…"

She muttered.

"YO! Don't stab! Just SLASH!"

Nico said. Aoede slashed and headed out of Percy's cabin glad that she was out of the 'makeshift sauna'.

When she was out she handed Nico his sword.

"I think I'm staying with bow & arrow if every sword's as heavy as yours…"

She said, Nico smiled

"We should get our breakfast now; it's been a long morning."

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting something more romantic, I just think it's a little too early and I wanted to put a little bit of the summary into this chapter XPP**

**Aoede is SLLOOWWWW (she doesn't realize that Nico's flirting with her). And um.. the songs I'm going to start putting in each chapters are going to have a great significance in the story.  
**

**Umm &&& -chan, -kun, -san are Japanese honorific's so I don't translate them **

**Review ploxx and spread the love!**


	8. Promise me this with a twist

**Normal POV**

After breakfast, Aoede and Nico decided to go take a walk around camp half blood. (Aoede went back to her cabin and changed into an orange shirt she got from the camp's store and jeans, after numerous campers giggled about Nico and Aoede going out on a date with each other).

Five minutes passed and not one of them spoke a word yet. Nico looked at Aoede and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

Aoede asked, stopping in front of him. Nico shook his head.

"Sorry, I thought I was walking with an average Apollo camper for second. You looked… really bright."

Aoede blinked and playfully punched Nico on the arm.

"I really look like that, don't I?"

Nico nodded, not knowing what else to say. Aoede sighed

"Hmmm…"

They continued walking.

"Nico…"

Aoede started, he looked at her and asked what

"Is it ok if you just iris message me once a week?"

Nico blinked and thought about it for a little while, knowing that he obviously didn't have enough drachmas to iris message her every night, he agreed

"Pinky promise?"

Aoede asked, holding up her pinky finger. Nico smirked

"On one condition,"

Aoede's hand fell down beside her

"What's the condition?"

"You know who Lady Artemis is, right?"

Nico asked; his smirk fading away. Aoede nodded.

"If she comes to camp when I'm away… if she asks you to join the Hunters and offers immortality… Promise me that you won't accept it. That you'll decline her offer."

"Ok, but can I ask you… why?"

She asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to lose another important person."

Nico answered, lost in thought. Aoede was going to ask who he was talking about but she thought against it. Instead she stuck her pinky in front of his face.

"This is how we make promises in Japan."

She told him.

"We lock pinkys and begin chanting."

Nico entwined his pinky with Aoede's hesitantly. Aoede smiled

"Pinky promise, pinky promise~"

She sang happily

"If I break my pinky promise, then a 1000 needles must I drink and cut off my pinky finger!"

She sang as she bobbed the entwined pinkys up and down, when she finished she let go of Nico's finger.

Nico looked paler than usual. He let go a loud sigh

"Drink 1000 needles and to cut off my pinky finger?"

He asked. Aoede laughed evilly

"To break a promise is a great sin."

She said, Nico shuddered; saying he much rather not to think about it.

Aoede smiled again and changed the topic.

"Do you know where you're heading? The quest that is…"

She trailed on, Nico sighed again

"Yeah, we're going to my father's domain."

"The underworld?"

Nico nodded.

"I still don't get why I can't come…"

She murmured. Nico ignored her. Aoede changed the topic again.

"What would you do if I joined the hunters?"

"I'll make you drink 1000 needles and cut off your finger,"

Nico joked; Aoede laughed

"Seriously."

"I'll cry."

Aoede laughed again

"Nico Di Angelo? The son of Hades? Crying?" You got to be kidding me..."

"I'm not kidding you! I'm 100% serious about this!"

"Why cry thought? It's not like I'm gone forever"

Nico patted her on the head

"Part of the oath Artemis makes you swear is to never have any romantic relationships with a guy. You might get to live for millennia but it means you'll never get to experience life to its fullest."

Aoede giggled at the last part.

"You sounded like one of the Eros campers…"

Nico rolled his eyes and held her in a choke hold.

"Aoede, please. Take this seriously"

He grunted, Aoede giggled.

"OK! OK! Oww, oww! Nico, let go!"

She laughed. He used his fist and started to rub her head with it.

"Aoede."

He grunted. Aoede continued to laugh and moan.

It continued like that for a few minutes, finally Aoede promised that she'll take the subject seriously and Nico let go.

She rubbed her head, fixing her hair mumbling something that sounded like

"I feel dizzy now…"

They continued to walk for a couple of seconds then finally Nico said

"My older sister… Bianca; joined the hunters when I first came to camp,"

Aoede's head quickly turned to him to see if he was sad. He was; he had the same lost, sorrow-filled look in his eyes. Quietly, she asked

"What… happened to her?"

Nico laughed softly

"She, Zöe, Thalia, Percy and Grover went on a quest to save the kidnapped Artemis… and when they reached 'the junk-yard of the gods'… Bianca sacrificed herself to defeat Talos."

"I'm so sorry… I should've asked!"

Nico shook his head

"No it's ok, I talked to Bianca's ghost and I still can. Shortly after Percy told me that Bianca died to save the others on the quest… I got really mad and _almost _killed him… a year later… I realized that it was Bianca's choice to sacrifice herself and that Percy tried to stop her…"

"Nico… you don't need to tell me this…"

"Aoede… I want to tell you this… I'm fine, don't worry."

He smiled and looked down at Aoede; who was holding back tears. He put an arm over her shoulder and swallowed back tears himself.

"I need to start packing now… C'mon let's go back."

He whispered, hoping that he sounded normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aika… Hey! Aika! HEYYYY, are you even listening to me??!!"

Lynn screamed into Aoede's ear; causing Aoede to snap out of her daze. She blinked and laughed nervously

"Sorry, Lynn. What were you saying again?"

She asked, Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not repeating myself for the 50th time, and gods! Would you stop staring at Nico and crew?!"

She screamed, Aoede's cherry red head snapped at her.

"I'm not staring at them!"

She protested. Alvin; who sat in front of the two girls, overheard them and smirked

"So you're staring at Nico then"

Aoede's head snapped at him and she blushed a thousand shades of red

"I wasn't staring!"

Lynn smirked causing Alvin's smirk to grow wider

"So you're… checking him out?"

"I'M NOT CHECKING HIM OUT!"

She screamed; she received a few glares from the other tables (coughcoughArescoughcough) and a wide smirk from the Aphrodite and Eros tables.

She started picking at her pizza.

"I'm not checking him out."

She muttered.

Lynn sighed and Alvin began talking to some other people.

"So how was it.. you're date with Nico…"

She asked Aoede suddenly; causing her to chock on the water she was drinking.

"It wasn't a date!"

She protested. Aoede got the 'riiight' look from Lynn and Aoede rolled her eyes.

"It was fine."

She whispered; thinking about the death of Nico's sister.

"Hmmm…"

Lynn started to pick at her food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nico… Where's Aika?"

Percy asked as Nico walked next to him and Annabeth.

"She's getting ready for the sing-a-long with the other Apollo campers."

Nico told them. Annabeth bit her lip

"You should've let her come. What if something happened here and she dies."

She tried to make it have less impact on the 14 year old but apparently it did. Nico glared at her and growled

"I'm having Ian and the other ghost servants look after her. If anything happens, they'll report back to me."

Ian; was Nico's half-brother and the only other Hades camper who just came back from his training in the underworld.

Annabeth started to walk away; Percy sighed and patted the fuming Nico on the back lightly

"Calm down, dude. She was just saying; and please don't snap at my girlfriend like that."

Nico made a fist and sighed

"Sorry. I just think it's not enough."

"Don't worry she'll be safe."

"I hope…"

From the distance, they could hear Annabeth cry,

"Annabeth!!?"

Percy cried; his eyes growing wide.

"Guys; COME HERE!!"

She cried. Both Percy and Nico ran towards her. Percy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Annabeth hugging a ghastly figure with more silhouettes surrounding them in the moonlight

"Hey! Hands off my girl----"

He let the words trail off as Annabeth was released from the embrace and the ghastly figure revealed itself to be…


	9. Lost in the Reunions and Dreams

**Normal POV**

_He let the words trail off as Annabeth was released from the embrace and the ghastly figure revealed itself to be…_

"LUKE??!!"

Percy cried out; surprised. Luke smirked at him

"Nice to see you too."

Percy took a step back and hesitantly asks

"You're not.. You're not evil again… are you?"

Luke's smirk grew wider as he cried out in a raspy echo-y Kronos-like voice

"CURSE YOU ALL!! OLYMUS WILL FALL BEFORE ME!!! AND **I**… KRONOS WILL **RULE THE WORLDDD!!!**"

Annabeth, Percy and Nico took two steps back as lightning crackled in the distance

Luke laughed

"Joking…"

"You better be…"

Percy nervously laughed, Annabeth smiled reassuringly at him, Nico just sighed and looked at the other silhouettes. The boy couldn't quite make out who they were because they kept their faces down and almost every few seconds; they blended into the scenery.

Luke smiled at the Ghost king and bowed

"Forgive me, Ghost King. The goddess; Melinoe is devouring our souls little by little, they"

He signalled towards the silhouettes behind him

"have suffered the most damage."

Nico nodded and knowing that is felt obviously really awkward to be bowing down to a boy 12 years younger than you, especially when you tried to tear down the world once, so he told Luke to raise.

"Get up, I don't like formalities."

He grumbled. Then again… The boy didn't know where in Hades Luke learned to respect the gods… Probably being dead can do you some good after all…

"But Luke… Who are they?"

Annabeth asked, signalling towards the silhouettes behind him. Luke smiled a ghostly smile at Annabeth but before he could answer her question, an older female voice cut him in

"They are the shades of those lost in the last war."

Everyone turned back to see who the voice belonged to. Two female figures stood silhouetted by the moonlight. A ghostly bluish-gray outlined the younger one who was probably a ghost because you could see through her. The older one had Stargazer Lilies **(A/N: A stargazer lily means wealth and prosperity) **entangled into her hair and glowed a bright crimson.

Luke, the 'shades' behind him and Annabeth bowed in respect as Nico & Percy bowed reluctantly at the older one's figure.

"Step mother."

Nico said under his breath.

"Nico."

She said. The ghost girl strolled down to Nico and pulled him into a hug.

"Nico, you've grown in the last 3 months, haven't you? You're almost as tall as I am!"

The girl cried. Nico's eyes grew wide, _I know this voice…_He thought to himself. He returned the hug and began to weep.

"Bianca…"

"I missed you…"

The two siblings wept together. They pulled apart a minute later after Persephone fake-coughed.

Luke hovered foreword so he was in between Nico and Annabeth.

"Bianca Di Angelo."

He nodded towards her, glaring.

"Luke Castellan."

She nodded in return.

"Aren't you supposed to look after Apollo's aria?"

Percy exchanged looks with Nico; _Area? Apollo's area? What was Luke talking about?_

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Aria, as in A-R-I-A. It means a solo vocal piece with instrumental accompaniment, like opera."

She whispered, Nico & Percy nodded. Bianca and Luke didn't hear them and began to argue

"She's got everyone else looking after her, so why can't I see my brother off?"

"What kind of lady in waiting are you when you can't even complete the simplest of tasks?"

"Last time I checked, you were a prisoner in the Fields of Punishment! You're lucky that I gave you a second chance!"

"I didn't NEED a second chance!"

"Riiight… I could've left you to rot for an eternity in Tartarus! And you're telling ME that you didn't need a second chance!"

Luke rolled his eyes and Bianca crossed her arms and looked the opposite direction.

Persephone sighed and muttered something about 'arguing like a married couple'.

"Persephone. What are you doing here?"

Percy growled at her causing Annabeth to put a hand on his shoulder and mutter something that sounded like 'don't mess with her, Percy.'

"I'm helping you heroes. That's what I'm doing."

Persephone snapped, turning everything around her into Petunias **(A/N: A petunia means Anger and Resentment)**. Everyone took a step back as they continued to bloom non-stop.

"Queen Persephone…"

Bianca said in a reassuring voice. Persephone sighed and the petunias lessened and turned into purple Hyacinths **(A/N meaning 'please forgive me')**.

"As you heroes might've guessed; you are going to journey to the underworld where you'll kill Melinoe; my unfaithful daughter. I am here; under my Lord Hades and my own mother's accord to tell you why."

Annabeth, Percy and Nico nodded.

"It all started shortly after our victory at the Titan War. Melinoe had returned from her banishment to the fields of punishment (half of her is still there), and started traveling to the world of the living… here. A few days later, she got a champion to steal the Minor godling's symbol of power. For example… Hebe's golden goblet and Eros's bow & arrow, the young man crossed the line when she told him to steal my mother's symbol of power; her torch. Mother had one of her demigod children obliterate him. Melinoe retreated back to the underworld and started devouring souls ever since."

Annabeth, Percy and Nico nodded again. Persephone sighed and told Bianca that she must 'complete her duty and drag the 'phantom traitor' with her'. Nico grunted about how annoying gods and the dead could see into the future.

"There is only one way to defeat Melinoe; and that is to defeat the ghost of who's death you regret the most."

Nico and Annabeth nodded hesitantly but Percy jumped up

"But I don't have any ghosts! Melinoe said so herself!"

He protested. Persephone shook her head.

"No, her powers can only go so far. Actually… You, Perceus Jackson; will have the most trouble defeating your ghost**s**."

"Nico would know."

Nico pointed a finger at himself; dumbstruck.

"Wha?"

Persephone smiled at the heroes.

"I can only tell you so much… The real quest will happen soon."

And with that, she disappeared in a gust of white heathers. The heroes exchanged look with each other

"_What _did she mean, Nico?"

Percy asked to an equally confused Nico.

"I… don't know."

He answered. They looked at Annabeth who was a little _too _pale.

"I think it has something to do with Ethan Nakamura."

Luke said, before Annabeth could open her mouth. Everyone looked at Nico and he said only one thing

"Eye-ka Riley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoede sneezed and fell onto her bed. Lynn laughed as she commented how great her singing was. Aoede laughed as she said Lynn was one that taught her the lyrics and complained how she almost screwed up.

"Hey do you play an instrument?"

Lynn asked randomly.

"I play the piano and the violin. You?"

Aoede answered

"The lyre, harp, piano, guitar and the flute."

Aoede almost fell off her bed.

"Wow…"

Lynn laughed at her reaction.

"You should see Alvin! He plays every instrument there is on this earth!"

An older boy's face peeked into the room.

"Lights out, girls."

The two girls nodded and the boy left.

"Good night, Lynn…"

"Good night, Aika."

Aoede stayed awake until the whole cabin turned dark and echoes of snores could be heard from the boy's side.

She reached over and grabbed her music box, quietly she opened the lid and a soft melody started to consume the room.

Aoede closed her eyes shut after hearing the harmonic crescendo and let the music box rest beside her. The music started to repeat itself after she fell fast asleep.

The music got louder and louder and finally… a ghostly hand reached out and closed the music box.

"Remember, we're forbidden to appear before her eyes. She **must not **know that we're here, got it?"

A female voice harshly whispered.

"I know, I know. You've said it over a thousand times, _Lady _Bianca."

Bianca's ghostly figure rolled her eyes as she dropped a small golden gift box and a note onto Aoede's night stand.

"If it was anyone else; I'll know that they'll keep their word. But your _Ethan Nakamura_ and I know that you'll do anything to keep Apollo's girl out of Nico's hands."

Ethan didn't say anything as he fixed Aoede's bangs.

"Ethan."

Bianca said slowly.

"This was your death-wish; we're changing the world one minor godling at a time."

She put a ghostly hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I know… but does it have to be someone _so _close to me?"

"That is for the Fates to decide, you should be happy for her."

"Hmm…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **(A/N This part below is actually Aoede's dream written in her POV)**

_I was in a cave…. At least that's where I thought I was. It felt like I was being swallowed by dark shadowy mist, it made my newly found claustrophobia act up. After a while it cleared to reveal 5 figures._

_2 of them; a man and a women, were sitting on thrones. The other 3 were bowing down before them. The man said something but I couldn't hear anything as his mouth was moving._

"……_, ……., ……. Congratulations, you have defeated ……."_

_I jumped at the man's loud raspy voice booming through the room. One of them figures stood and I almost had a good look on the figure's face but the shadowy mist was there again; blocking my view of the person's face. It blocked all of the figure's faces… all except the man and women sitting on thrones._

_I stared at them for a second; envying their beauty, their faces look vastly familiar…. They looked like those two people from that textbook… something about… kidnap?_

_I gasped. HADES AND PERSEPHONE! I wanted to cry out but my mouth was closed shut. I was in the underworld! I figured out. The two didn't seem to notice me though._

_The figure that stood earlier walked towards the deities. _

"_Father…"_

_The figure said. He's definitely male, I thought. His voice is overly familiar though…_

"_Step-mother….."_

_Persephone nodded at him as Hades sat still; his face un-changing. _

"_Since you heroes have defeated ……, you all shall be rewarded."_

_Hades sighed; staying steel serious. _

"…… _and …… we shall help you two ask …… and…… for their blessing. Especially ………'s blessing."_

_Boy number two shot up_

"_Isn't that a little too much… I mean… HEY! How do you know that I was going to ……………………..?"_

_He protested in a voice that obviously screamed out that he was blushing. Persephone laughed and said that she was a god and gods knew almost everything. _

"……_."_

_Hades mouthed, staring at boy number one._

"_Since you're the ……….. And we are missing a deity of …… We are now going to turn you into the………. ……… ……."_

_The last figure; who was probably a girl gasped._

"_Congratz ……!"_

_Boy 1 didn't take it, he asked Hades…_

"_But what about…………..?"_

"_That's something we're not able to tell you but you'll find out soon."_

_Hades and Persephone said in unison._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ETHAN! HIDE! SHE'S WAKING UP!"

Bianca panicked. Ethan doubled over and hid behind Lynn's drawer while Bianca hid under Lynn's bed.

Aoede thrashed in her sleep and she woke up with a start. She put a hand on her forehead and mourned

"That was one _crazy _dream…"

She laughed quietly, she looked around and her eyes landed on her night stand where Bianca left the golden box and note.

"Hmmm.. I wonder what this is…"

She reached out to get the note first and quietly she read

"Welcome to the family! I hope you like your gift."

She reached over and grabbed the box.

"From your awesome dad; Apollo."

Aoede examined the card carefully and laughed, muttering something about 'fancy embroidery'

She opened the gift box and gasped. Inside was a ring with a small topaz lyre in the center. She slipped it onto her left hand's middle finger. She smiled as she left the hand up high; a smaller note fell on the ground. Aoede raised a brow, lowering her hand and picked the note up.

"The magic word is…. Leto"

_CLANGG!_

She turned and saw that the ring morphed into a golden-topaz bow and shiny _enchanted _golden arrows which never ran out.

"Leto."

She whispered. And the bow & arrows turned back into a ring. Aoede smiled to herself, _maybe being a child of Apollo isn't that bad other than the scary might-happen dreams…_

She thought to herself as she fell back asleep.

"Lucky girl…"

Bianca breathed. She gave Ethan a nod and the two of them disappeared into a cool blue dust.


	10. The quest starts here

**A/N::: Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block! XD**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

**Nico**

It's been a week since Percy, Annabeth and I left camp Half-Blood. We figured out that the shades were the ghosts of Beckendorf & Silena and now Annabeth takes every break we have talking to Silena while Percy glares at Luke like a jealous little kid.

We were hanging out in one of the three hotel rooms that were already booked out for us (probably one of the god's doings) and I was lying on one of the beds; contemplating the prophecy.

Especially the last 3 lines.

_But you will lose your light to the unforeseen darkness to your dismay._

_She will be left with the phantom traitor, whom she wishes to see again,_

_And she'll learn the complete truth, and sleep with great pain. _

When I told Percy and Annabeth the prophecy, Percy had suggested that 'my light' was probably

'My flashlight losing its batteries' or something stupid like that and Annabeth rolled her eyes muttering 'seaweed brain'. I took out Rachel's note (which somehow always manages to end up in my pocket) and read it carefully

_The darkness shouldn't mingle with the light. Don't destroy the order of things and don't do anything out of your league; Nico Di Angelo._

The darkness shouldn't mingle with the light…. I thought to myself; what could that mean?

A mental image of Aoede laughing flashed in my mind. _2 days_… I told myself. _I only knew her for 2 days…_

I remembered how her hair glowed with a golden lining that day on the cliff overlooking the sunrise.

_Could it be possible? _I thought to myself… I remembered how Percy and Annabeth teased me about having a crush on Aoede.

_What if I do like her? _I asked myself. I rolled over on the bed and remembered the last time I talked to Rachel; last year.

She said something like _A half blood's life could change in a matter of hours_. Of course, with the god Janus stalking you (no offense intended) everywhere you go and forcing you into making tough decisions that will change your life without you knowing it.

I started thinking about the last part of the prophecy. The _complete truth_…

She'll find out that Ethan's dead? But surely, Ethan's death wouldn't be that big of an impact… right?

My head started throbbing at the thought of Aoede crying over Ethan's death… and _sleeping with great pain_.

_Wait… Am I jealous of Ethan?_

I shook my head violently. _The **Ghost King**? Jealous of what his servant? _Wait… did I just admit it?

Oh gods… I think I'm going crazy…

"Nico. Shower's open."

I jumped as Percy brushed past me. I nodded and he walked over to Annabeth who was looking out the window. She pulled away from the curtains and turned to Percy

"I can't believe this place doesn't have any street-li----- OH MY GODS, Percy!!! Put something on!"

She screamed turning into a ripe tomato, she ran out of the room with Silena hovering after her yelling

"ANNABETH!"

_What I'll give to have a nice relationship as theirs…. _Ok… WHAT is wrong with me? I sound like one of the Aphrodite boys! And that's a bad thing

When we heard the door slam, Percy sighed and said

"Girls."

I laughed quietly

"Never understood them…"

_But I understood Aoede_… Oh gods… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF NICO!!!

I got up putting Rachel's note on the hotel stand and grabbed a random black t-shirt, gray boxers and a towel. Percy tossed a coin pouch at me and I moaned.

"What---?"

"Aren't you going to IM your girlfriend?"

Percy cut in, my cheeks got red and I picked up Percy's coin pouch.

I zipped it open and saw that he had five golden drachmas. I sighed and muttered a quiet 'thanks'

I went inside the bathroom, throwing everything all over the place and went inside the shower stall thing.

_Admit it, you like her…_

_No I don't._

_Yes you do.  
_

I let the water ease away my stress…. And my crazy thoughts.

_Blasted Puberty…_

A few minutes later, I walked out dripping wet and dried myself with the towel. I threw on my boxers, and grabbed the coin pouch. After offering it to Iris and mentioning Aoede's full name; the mist blurred around me and an image of Aoede laughing about something appeared.

I waited until she noticed me…

Thirty seconds…

Laugh laugh laugh…

A minute…

More laughter

2 minutes…

Chuckles

_I am going to turn sane if I hear more laughter… NOTICE MEE ALREADY!!! Oh gods… that sounded weird..._

I made a 'quack' sound and her head snapped at me.

"Nico!!!"

She smiled her beautiful smile._ Oh gods I just called her smile beautiful…But it is I guess… _ I tilted my head and I saw a HDTV showing some show. From the color of the furniture and everything around her, I guessed that she was in the Apollo cabin Lounge.

_Anything to get away from these thoughts…_

"What are you watching?"

"_Disney's __**Hercules**__._"

I raised a brow

"any good?"

Aoede laughed, shaking her head

"Horrible, they screwed every legend there was."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because of the fact that they screwed it up! I mean there are only 5 MUSES!! And the CG Hydra? Don't get me started!"

I faked a laugh, I felt sorry for the young half bloods watching it when it was first released… kind of

"I wonder what the Olympians and your dad will think when they see this movie…"

Aoede mumbled while munching on some pop-corn.

"They're going to turn you into marshmallows and roast you on an open fire once they find out you sent the DVD to them."

I warned as I thought about how Zeus seemed like he didn't cheat on Hera in the movie.

"I like marshmallows anyway"

_She doesn't have the slightest idea of the prophecy…_

"I wonder what Ethan is doing right now…"

She pondered dreamily out loud. I felt a sudden rush of anger flow in my veins as Aoede continued to muse about the times with Ethan.

"Aoede."

I said her name a little too loud and a little too rudely. She jumped and asked

"Yeah?"

I clenched my fist and kept my head down. I bit my lip and looked up again.

"How's your week so far?"

I faked a smile in which I had to bite my tongue to perfect. _It's Ethan this… Ethan that. She always thinks of ETHAN! What about me? What does she think of when she's thinking of me?_

I frowned, _Not like I care anyway… _she began to answer; totally oblivious

"Well… Earlier this week…. I've figured out what the 'A VS A war' was… I'll never see my brothers the same way again after I saw what they did to Clarisse…."

I nodded and she continued

"And yesterday, Alvin started teaching me how to play the harp and how to **_properly _**shoot an arrow."

"What happened?"

I asked suddenly interested. Aoede laughed nervously

"I almost… Almost killed Alvin and some other campers…. And… Chiron…"

I laughed, for real this time.

"You're Apollo's daughter… and you… you…"

I cracked up as Aoede pouted.

"I shouldn't have told you…"

It continued like that, in time I eventually forgot about my jealousy towards Ethan and me & Aoede laughed about the little things. Before I cut the connection, Aoede joked about putting something on before IM'ing her next time . I blushed and we both said good night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after that we found out what Persephone was really talking about. Especially Percy.

We were shell-shocked when Luke first told us what was happening. We didn't have enough time to train ourselves.

We thought that Annabeth slipped into a coma…

But actually…

She was first to defeat her ghost.

"And if she doesn't, the god Thanatos will deem her dead and Melinoe will feast on her soul."


	11. Confused Feelings

**I'm getting horrible at writing fanfiction now… I can't manage my time and I cant get any ideas for the middle. I want to skip to the important part (the ending) where I actually have it written and typed out on my computer but I want to time everything nicely…**

**And my characters/the couples are getting too cliché/mary-sue-ish…**

**So please review your choice to the following question: Do you want to read about how **

**1. Nico and them defeat Melinoe (dreams included) **

**or 2. do want to just skip to the part AFTER they defeat Melinoe and go to Hades's palace???**

**PLEASE KNOW THAT IF YOU CHOSE NUMBER 1, THEN THE STORY MIGHT TAKE LONGER TO FINISH AND HAVE MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"And if she doesn't, the god Thanatos will deem her dead and Melinoe will feast on her soul."

"I don't get it, why does she have to be asleep to defeat her ghost?"

"Is Thanatos on Melinoe's side too?"

"So many questions…. So little time… No Thanatos is neutral; he's just doing his job. She doesn't have to be sleep to defeat her ghost but I'm guessing that Melinoe has Morpheus on her side."

"So Morpheus was here and we didn't know?"

"Wow, and you just figured that out?"

"Is there anything we can do for Annabeth?"

"Absolutely nothing…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aoede**

It was about 2 o'clock meaning war time with the Apollo and Ares cabins. Today, we were arguing about the something stupid…

Which one was better? Pepsi or Coca Cola. 

The Ares cabin was Pepsi while the Apollo cabin was Coke. There was another group too; neutral. That was me and some other campers from each side who didn't really care about this useless fight. I don't know why they even bother arguing about this. Coca Cola and Pepsi is the same thing anyways.

I walked away from the fight before Lynn (who was a full-fledged coke supporter) or Alvin could notice me.

I was planning to talk to Rachel; the new Oracle. Before Annabeth left, she told me that Rachel could kind of prophesize your future/life with a deck of normal playing cards while staying conscious. And since I overheard a couple of Aphrodite kids talking about it (actually they were talking about love prophecies but it's the same thing, right?), I thought I should give it a try.

Last time I checked, she was staying at the Big House…

_I wonder why Nico hasn't IM'ed me yet… It's been 6 days and 12 hours, he should've called yesterday…Probably fighting monsters…_

I thought to myself. _What about Ethan? Where is he? _

I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that I was going to crash into someone.

_OOFF! SLAM!! Arghhh…._

I moaned as I hit the ground hard. I looked up and saw another boy doing the same thing. He had pale skin, dark hair, and he wore all black clothing. He looked _almost _familiar

"S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

I apologized. The boy looked _exactly _like Nico except Nico's skin was more olive-y-ish. The boy glanced at me, made a 'o' face and smiled

"No, it's my fault."

He helped me off and we both brushed our clothing. He held a hand out towards me when I looked at him again; he was smiling, which was kind of scary because it looked like his facial muscles weren't used to it.

"You must be Aoe… Aika. Nico told me a lot about you. My name's Ian; from the Hades cabin."

_Nico's been talking about me?_

I took his hand and returned the smile.

"No wonder why you two look alike."

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

Ian and I both laughed.

"Well, cya later. I'm going to see Rachel."

I explained and continued on to the Big House.

"Bye…"

He said rather sadly. I turned my head towards him while still walking foreword

"I'll talk to you after 5."

I told him, he smiled, nodded like a little kid and strolled away. _Man… This guy has more personality than Nico…._

When I arrived at the Big House, I crashed into a red headed girl; Rachel.

Man, I'm so clumsy today…

"Sorry."

I apologized and helped Rachel up. She looked at me like she was surprised to see me.

"You're Aika, right? Aren't you supposed to be on a quest with Nico Di Angelo? "

So that was what surprised her…

I nodded and frowned. What Rachel just said kind of made me feel bad… It reminded me that Nico didn't let me go with him.

"Come with me, I was going to go find you anyways."

She said, signalling me to follow. I nodded and followed obediently. Who knows what Rachel could do if you didn't listen to her….

We passed the Ares and Apollo cabins on the way. They were still arguing about the stupid Pepsi/Coke thing.

"PEPSI'S BETTER!"

"NO, COKE ALL THE WAY, MAN!!!

Rachel gave me a confused look and I shrugged it off. _Even I don't know, and they're my brothers and sisters… _

We walked all the way over to Zeus's Fist. Juniper came over and greeted us then disappeared into the woods to find her boyfriend; Grover. We walked all the way around the pile of rocks until we came upon what looked like a closed up cave entrance.

"This used to be a Labyrinth entrance…"

Rachel breathed and I stared at it in awe, I've heard about the stories of Daedalus's Labyrinth and how he died causing the Labyrinth to discontinue.

"I'm sure you're wondering where Ethan is, right?"

"Y-You know Ethan?"

I asked surprised, seems like everyone in this camp knew who Ethan was… Did he come here before?

"Yeah… He was a troubled half-blood… I guess, though it isn't my place to say it."

Ethan? Troubled? That didn't seem right…

She shook her head furiously and changed the topic.

"You wanted to get a prophecy right?"

I nodded, but frowned at the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah."

**XXXXXXX**

**I am officially stuck at this part. And this is where your answer helps me. **

**PLEASE CHOICE ONE OF THE FOLLOWING AND REVIEW ME YOUR ANSWER!!**

**1. Nico and them defeat Melinoe (dreams included) **

**or 2. do want to just skip to the part AFTER they defeat Melinoe and go to Hades's **

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!!!!**


	12. What she was dreaming about

**Ok... Number 1 it is! -sigh-, you people are trying to kill me… By the way, the next 4-6 chapters after this are about Nico's quest so I hope you enjoy it! (It also gives me an excuse to fix Aoede's character and attempt to kill her—yeah I'm that evil).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, just Aoede/Aika, Ian and Mr. Nakamura.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Annabeth**

I woke up in a dark place, the ground I was laying on was pitch black nothingness, and far ahead was the same thing; a void of nothing. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders all over again and my head started pounding. I screamed but nothing happened.

It just echoed, on and on and on…..

Suddenly I heard foot steps walking towards me; my body gave up on me then and I collapsed on the ground. Wearily; I looked up and I saw Melinoe.

She looked exactly like what I envisioned of when Percy was describing her. Half of her was chalky white and the half of her was jet black; she wore a long gray dress on her chalky white half. In a way, she could've been really pretty if she wasn't glaring down at me.

"Annabeth Chase, how pitiful!"

She snickered, I glared at her; she reminded of Hera and her mad cow fest.

"WELCOME to the world of dreams, courtesy of Morpheus!!"

She snickered again, throwing her hands up above her head and laughed manically. I glared at her and tried to stand up, but my body wouldn't obey me.

"The best thing about this world is that **I **am the one that's in control!!"

She laughed again, causing the nothingness around us shift and change into a birds-eye-view of numerous purple tornadoes. Small portals started appearing around us and Melinoe smirked down at me.

"_Di immortales…_"

I muttered under my breath in bewilderment despite of the shot of pain rushing in my veins.

"The architecture of world is this phenomenal, isn't it?"

She laughed; reading my thoughts. Even though I was in pain, I noticed a lot of things about Melinoe. First, her expressions were of deranged happiness as if she was locked in a dark sponge room for eternity before. And second, even though it was a small sign, but it seemed like she hesitated every time before she spoke.

I opened my mouth to speak but ended up panting

"Why don't you… you kill me now?"

I asked; strained. My throat felt like it was burning and I was staring to sweat. Melinoe frowned and glared at me.

"Still have the energy to speak, do you, girl."

She muttered. She knelt down and grabbed locks of my hair and yanked me up. I screamed in agony but Melinoe only tugged harder.

"I can't kill you now, that's someone else's job."

She dropped me and I landed on my behind. Thankfully the pain eased down but it unfortunately materialized into a pair of cold metal shackles that were wrapped my arms and legs. I looked at Melinoe and she morphed into someone else.

A 20 year old male, with sandy blonde hair, and a long scar running down his face. He smirked but his blue eyes twinkled.

"_Di immortales, _L-Luke…?"

My eyes went wide and small tears formed in my eyes. He looked exactly like that time… Like that time he visited me before we went to the Labyrinth. The Dream World shifted and morphed into my house in San Francisco. I was tossed to the side as I saw a younger version of me chopping a carrot.

Melinoe reappeared beside me, pulling me up by my hair again.

"Now, watch girl. Watch you're greatest mistake, over and over again."

She dropped me and I watched in agony; I was sobbing by the time the younger me rejected Luke's request to run away again. I cried and moaned as the calm persuasion turned into a cold argument.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

I cried, Melinoe ignored my pleading and forced me to watch if I turned away.

_Annabeth, please. Kronos is going to use me as a stepping stone. We could run away; together. Just like the old times._

_I'm sorry, Luke. But times are different now. I can't run away, I have a family now. I know that my mom actually cares about me. Luke, your dad is the same too. _

I held my head in distress, my tears streamed down my cheeks. The conversation kept going; this time in my head.

"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!!"

_No! Annabeth, __**you**__ don't understand! Do you seriously believe that the gods actually __**care**__ about their children? You've seen all the unclaimed demigods in …my... cabin!_

_AND __**you**__ know how the gods are forgetful!!!_

_You might as well fight and kill me now, while you're at it, Chase!!_

I cried in agony as all my emotions of that time resurfaced. Anger, guilt, sadness, betrayal. Melinoe only laughed at my actions.

"YES! LISTEN AS YOU DIE A LITTLE INSIDE! LISTEN AS I SLOWLY FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!! LISTEN!!!"

More emotions, more tears and more yelling.

_**I**__ was the one who saved you that day! __**I **__was the one who gave you a _real_ family that day! Without me, you would be still rotting away in that dark alleyway!!_

_LOOK WHO'S TALKING!! YOU'RE THE ONE LETTING KRONOS TAKE OVER YOU'RE BODY!!_

I watched in terror as the younger me grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and told him to leave

_Stab me, Annabeth Chase. Stab me _right now.

_GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, LUKE CASTELLAN! GET OUT!!!!_

I cried as Melinoe made the same two lines repeat itself over and over and over again in my head.

"L-Luke! I'm… sorry!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean it!!"

I moaned as the same scene repeated itself. Melinoe morphed into Luke again but only this time, the Luke she morphed into was Kronos with only a glimmer of sapphire in his golden eyes.

"Come, Annabeth. We could still go, together. We could still run away."

She… or he said in the echoey and powerful voice Kronos had. He held a hand out so I could take it. I sobbed, looking at Luke… Kronos.

"Who… who are you?"

I asked; wearily. Kronos smirked.

"I'm Luke. I'm you're Luke, Annabeth."

He said, morphing into the Luke I had always admired. The Luke that never betrayed me, the Luke before Kronos. He still had his hand out towards me.

"Come, let's go already."

I almost reached out to take his hand but I stopped mid-way. I jerked my hand towards me and stood up.

"No, you're not Luke. You're Kronos. Luke's dead, Luke died… he died to **kill you** and sent you back to Tartarus. Luke's a ghost now and he's with Percy and Nico. Luke was never _mine_."

While saying this, I noticed the shackles that bound me started to fall apart and the scene started to ripple. I smiled; maybe I can turn the tables here.

"You're plot to destroy the world failed, Kronos. And it'll fail again and again and again. Then again… maybe you're not Kronos after all."

The young innocent Luke that I once knew morphed into the 20 year old that showed up in my house that day. He had his hands out in disbelief

"Annabeth, I don't know what you're saying. Of course it's me; see I have your weapon."

He held a hammer towards me. I looked at him and laughed softly

"My weapon was always the Celestial Bronze Knife… _Melinoe_"

The said weapon appeared in my hand and stabbed the goddess of the dead. She screamed and the world around me shattered like glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start and felt fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. I started panting, as I looked around the hotel room. Luke shimmered into existence next to me, I jumped and he sighed

"Your at the hotel. You've been asleep for weeks now."

He explained. I swallowed

"You're Luke, right?"

He raised a brow

"The one and only."

I laughed gently and lay on my pillow. Somehow, Luke's cockiness always made me feel better.

"Where are Percy and Nico?"

"They're at the Buffet downstairs."

"Luke…?"

I asked carefully; like I was testing his name on my tongue.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

I laughed gently.

"I think I defeated my ghost…."

"Yes, you did Annabeth… Yes you did and I'm proud of you."

Luke's ghost glimmered.

"Luke…?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it then…"

Luke looked at me with a confused look in his eyes but before he could ask what did I mean, I already drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you like this chapter because this is one of my favorites. I kinda think I made Annabeth is bit too stupid but then again, I'm stupid too so yeah...**

**REVIEW!  
**


	13. The truth behind the prophecy

**Percy POV**

I was walking down the hallway with Nico after 'visiting' the lunch buffet when we overheard a conversation coming from Annabeth's room.

"So…. How did it feel like?"

"It was a nightmare…. Literally"

"What did she do?"

"Melinoe showed me what I regret the most, used my fatal flaw against me. She repeated the **worst parts **of **our **argument in my head and the more I felt guilty, the more I felt empty inside…"

Nico and I exchanged looks and we both rushed into the room yelling

"ANNABETH?!"

I tossed the door wide open. A girl with messy yet curly blonde hair smiled at me and the ghostly image of Luke Castellan bowed respectfully and _poofed _away.

For a second I forgot my own name. I swallowed back tears as my girlfriend smirked

"Good afternoon, Seaweed Brain."

I ran and hugged Annabeth. Nico took a step back and put a firm hand on the door.

"I… uh… I'm going to IM Aoede; meet me at the meeting room at uh…. Seven O'clock"

He stuttered, Annabeth and I both laughed; watching our 15 year old friend walk out the door rather immaturely; closing the door behind him.

I let go of my girlfriend a little while later and stared at her.

I must've gave her a weird look because Annabeth got all flustered

"What?"

"You look like a witch."

I laughed as Annabeth bolted to the washroom; trying to find a comb. A few minutes later, she yelled

"SEAWEED BRAIN, CAN YOU GIVE ME THE T-SHIRT AND JEANS ON THE NIGHT STAND BESIDE YOU??"

I stared at the nightstand and the clothes she wanted me to bring. I blushed and picked them up, walking towards the washroom.

"Wouldn't hurt if you said please…"

I muttered. Walking _slowly _towards the said place

"PPPPLLLLEEEASSSSEEEEE"

Annabeth moaned from the washroom, I laughed and knocked on the washroom door. Annabeth opened the door and took the clothing out of my hands and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I turned into a tomato as she muttered thanks and closed the door.

A few minutes after she got out of the washroom, I bought Annabeth to the lunch buffet since her stomach was rumbling _oh so loud_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Annabeth finished eating (she was still blushing when we went out of the room) and a few minutes of me; eavesdropping on Nico and Aika (I don't even have the slightest idea why he calls her 'Aoede')'s conversation. We all gathered into the meeting room.

"Melinoe's strategy is to use your greatest fear, regret, thought, memory against you. And the more vulnerable you become, the greater the chance you'll lose."

Annabeth started to explain her experience in the land of dreams and her theory of the world Melinoe showed her would be different for the next person.

"So are we going to stay and waste away here until all of us face Melinoe in our dreams or what? What is our lead…? Nico?"

Annabeth and I eyed Nico; the boy crossed his arms and looked down in deep thought. When he looked up again, he was paler than before.

"We are going to the Underworld, today. We need to get to California _now_."

He answered, grimly.

"Now?"

Annabeth swallowed back a gasp and even I was little scared

"But we need to train ourselves so we're ready to face Melinoe in our dreams."

Nico looked at me; and man did he really look like a ghost.

"That's just it, Percy. Don't you get it? Melinoe is going to get to us when we're _least _expecting her, like what happened to Annabeth. And the only thing we **can **do is sort out our minds."

I swallowed, Nico was right.

"I had a dream…"

Nico continued again. And it kind of scared me because usually the more dangerous the situation was, the more frequent a demi-god's dreams are.

"I saw, you, Annabeth and I in the underworld. I think it was when we battle Melinoe because we were all blood red. I heard Melinoe shriek… but the one who stabbed her…."

The last part came out as a whisper and I was really scared to think about whom stabbed Melinoe in the end but unfortunately Nico paused & didn't continue. After a really scary silence, Nico announced

"My point **is **we need to get to the Underworld! That is where our last battle with Melinoe is."

Annabeth and I nodded in agreement. We all stood up and walked out of the room to pack our stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**(A/N Sorry for all the time skips, I just want to speed things up to the mid-plot point)**

It has been about 3 days and we are now currently staying at Hades' palace. And the scary thing is… Hades seemed to be happier to actually _see _us in _his _realm and **in **his palace.

Nico was resting in his room while Annabeth, the ghosts and I were talking about strategy in the guest room.

"Silena, do you know anything about the prophecy?"

Annabeth asked; changing the topic.

"Yes, a lot."

She answered in a ghostly whisper

"But we can only tell you half of it."

Beckondorf added. Man for almost dead-**dead **people, they do sound happy.

"_Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena will meet you when Night meets Day__,_"

I mused.

"That just can't apply once."

Annabeth added.

"Your right. After you defeat Melinoe, you would be given a job to stall the goddesses Nyx and Hemera with the god Apollo for a full day."

"And why do we have to do that?"

Luke whispered something into Annabeth's ear then to mine. Our eyes grew wide with disbelief

"So Nico will become…."

We said in unison and trailed on. The ghosts nodded.

"Is Aika going to….?"

Annabeth asked, scared

"She'll be ok… after a year that is."

Beckondorf answered. I swallowed nervously

"What do you mean?"

"That's all we can tell you, Percy. We're sorry."

Silena said sadly. Luke frowned and stared at the ground as if he walked to _walk _on it again. And Beckondorf? Well… Beckondorf just blended in with the scenery

Annabeth sat on the bed beside her in disbelief and laid down.

"This is too much.. too much…"

She moaned. I held my head in my hands and thought about what Luke told me and Annabeth.

"Does Nico know about this?"

Luke shook his head

"We're forbidden to tell him."

"Who do you think is playing us more? Aphrodite or Melpomene?"

I asked, looking up. Trying to change the topic… change the _thought_

"I think they're working together on this…"

Annabeth said, still lying on the bed. I tried my best to not think about the bad thoughts while seeing her in that possession…

"This is crazy…"

_Nico's going to become god of ghosts…._


	14. his fight with his loved one part 1

**Normal POV **

Fifteen year old Nico Di Angelo sat on his bed while talking to fourteen year old Aika (Aoede) Riley in an Iris Message (Which was amazing because there isn't any sunlight in the Underworld).

"You never told me that you had a brother!"

"Well, I **had **to keep it a secret."

The two laughed at jokes and told each other what happened recently (whether on the quest or at camp), of course Aika; being the difficult one, would often muse about what _if _she came along with Nico on his quest. And Nico; being the guy, would always change the topic.

"Hey, who's singing in the background?"

Nico would ask. Aika would frown as a response and answer

"Alvin. I think he's practising 'Bad day by Daniel Powter' for a concert or something."

"I see"

In time, Aika learned that Nico wouldn't tell her his reasoning on why she couldn't come with him on the quest and changed the topic to something else.

"Ian's pretty different than your average son of Hades children… And by that I mean you."

She said, causing Nico to laugh

"Yeah well, we all have to be unique in some point."

"And I'm guessing that Ian's different because he knows everyone's secret."

"And you would think that should be an Eros' kid's job."

This time it was Aika's turn to laugh.

"But he gets pretty… weird at times…"

"What, he had another weird laughing fit again?"

"No well, he said something weird about--- what do you mean again?"

Aika answered/asked suddenly curious.

"You know what I mean. So what were you going to say?"

Aika thought about how to answer his question. The right wording, she frowned when she found out that she couldn't rephrase what she wanted to say.

"Nico…"

She started after a minute long silence.

"What is it?"

"Ian said something about…. Ethan being a son of Nemesis. Does that mean Ethan joined Kronos in the war? "

Nico examined Aika's expression thoroughly before answering. She didn't ask with sadness, she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… Ethan joined Kronos in the war."

He said slowly. Aika nodded and smiled sadly. **Not yet **shedding a tear. Nico bit his lower lip.

_And she'll learn the complete truth, and sleep with great pain._

The oracle's voice echoed in his mind. Nico swallowed, _did I make the wrong choice, _he thought to himself.

When Aika opened her mouth, Nico jumped at the sudden calmness in her voice, he was expecting her to release a sob.

"I was thinking…"

She started. Nico nodded for her to continue. She looked away and continued

"Is the _Phantom Traitor _in your prophecy… Ethan?"

This time Aika shed a silent tear, the tear ran down her cheek and off her chin. This time did Nico regret what he just told her. This time did Aika's silent teardrop become small sobs. And this time did Nico not say anything.

"So what Ian said was true…. Ethan **is **dead…."

She sobbed. Nico's eyes went wide, _Ian told her?_

Aika wiped her tears numerous times, still not looking at Nico. It went on for about three minutes when Aika finally stopped sobbing but her tears still ran down her cheeks.

She looked at Nico, forcing herself to give him a hopeful, glad, not-sad-that-her-best-friend-died look. Unfortunately, her facial muscles weren't listening to her brain and what Nico say was a girl who was crying her heart out a second ago, smiling through tears, giving him an angry yet glad expression.

The boy swallowed.

And what made this worst?

Nico _loved _Aika and he just fully realized it. And watching the girl he loved, cry her heart out for another man, felt like a bullet in the heart.

"I don't know who I should trust now… It seems like I'm hanging out with all the wrong people. I don't know anymore…."

She whispered.

"Aoede, I'm really sorry…"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you know what my Japanese name means, Nico?"

She asked with a little bit of poison. Nico bit his lower lip again and shook his head.

"It means '**love song**' but sometimes I feel like its better off as a '**sad song**'."

She told him.

"The name my birth parents gave me… my Greek name was Aoede. Which meant **to sing**. So tell me, Nico…. Which do you think is my destiny? **Am I to sing a love song for all my life or live a sad song**?"

Nico didn't answer and Aika just looked at him with sad eyes. There was a long silence when Nico decided what to do. He lifted his sword towards the connection and whispered

"Goodbye, Aoede…"

Aika's eyes went wide the second he said that and screamed

"Nico! NO! WAIT---!"

But it was already too late, the son of Hades already slashed the connection and the distorted image of a puffy-eyed Aika shimmered into nothing.

"I'm such an idiot…"

He muttered to himself, putting his head in his hands. In a rush of pain, Nico's body became heavier than before as he fell foreword on his bedroom floor. His eyes fluttered as the last things he heard was a women laughing manically and someone opening his bedroom door screaming

"NICO!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter I just need time to think about what's going to happen. Can any of you give me ideas for Nico & Percy's dream battle with Melinoe??**


	15. his fight with his loved one part 2

**A/N: I'm going to Vancouver on Monday so you won't be expecting any new chapters until the 23****rd**** or so.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!!! **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Nico POV**

"_NICO!!"_

Percy's voice seemed to echo on and on in my mind. My vision blurred, my head pounded, and my body felt like a log was slumped over it. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head.

_Where am I?_

I pondered. _I must in Melinoe's dream world… __**must**__…._

My head lightened but I felt dizzier by the sudden change.

"urghhh…"

I groaned. The world around me shook and I could've sworn that I heard Aoede's voice singing

"_Get up, Nico…. Get up…"_

The ground around me felt like I was by the shore of the Styx. This was kind of impossible because last time I remembered…. I was in my room, at my father's palace _far _away from the Styx.

Then again… this **is **a dream.

"_Get up… Get up before it's too late"_

And if this was a dream, then Aoede would be Melinoe in disguise…

"_Get up before he comes…. Get up…"_

"Aoede… you're getting on my nerves…."

I muttered. What was I doing? I was talking to a voice that was either my imagination or my enemy!

"_Nico…"_

That does it… I, Nico Di Angelo, have officially gone insane in my dream world!

"_Nico, please… give me a chance… I'm not Melinoe… Get up…."_

Probably I should listen to her… Using my left arm as support, I heaved myself up. When I was finally standing on my own two feet, I observed the world around me.

I wouldn't say it was ugly… more like a… endless maze of doors. I took a deep breath and stepped foreword, trying not to panic.

Though it was almost impossible, I also tried to keep my mind on the quest and not on what happened when I was awake.

"_Keep on walking, Nico. Until you reach a door made out of amethyst."_

A voice more mature and wiser said. I couldn't help but swallow back tears.

"Bianca?"

"_Yes, Nico. It's me. Now turn right and keep on walking"_

I nodded and did exactly what my sister told me to do. _A door made out of amethyst…. _I pondered. Wasn't amethyst some kind of purple quartz?

"_Nico, stop"_

Aoede's voice said. And I found out that I was in front of a misty amethyst door. I grasped the silver handle but Aoede's and Bianca's voices both stopped me as they said in unison

"_Don't open the door yet. If you do, you'll have to face either Melinoe or Morpheus. Clear your mind of any possible thoughts."_

I bit my tongue, having Bianca say that was ok. But Aoede telling me to clear my mind too? After what she told me?

"_Nico, please. I'm sorry."_

Aoede's voice pleaded. I gripped the handle harder and muttered

"You're not even supposed to be here…"

"_I won't be here any longer if you keep on complaining"_

I grunted and shut my eyes tight

"_Nico, just listen to us. Clear your mind and when that very second comes, swing the door open and walk in as fast as you can."_

Bianca's voice cut in. I nodded and thought _nothing_.

Three LONG seconds passed and Bianca's voice screamed

"NOW!"

I swung the door open and it immediately sucked me in. My head pounded again and I blacked out (again).

When I woke up again, I was in a bed. I got up and immediately was faced to face with a mirror. My eyes almost bulged out when I eyes the black wings behind me. I tried to touch my back but where my shoulder blade was supposed to be, I felt feathers.

_Ok, Nico… you've gone crazy_.

It wasn't just the wings that surprised me, in the mirror, I looked… older. With a dark beard and worry lines along my eyes.

Just then, the door swung open and a girl and a boy came rushed into the room; screaming. The boy looked **exactly **like a younger version of Hades, while the girl looked like 7 year old Bianca.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

They cried. My eyebrow twitched. _Wait… they're _mine?

"DADDY!!! SIENNA SLAPPED ME!!!"

The boy cried, showing a big red slap mark to me. I couldn't help me chuckle at the sight. Sienna glared at her brother and cried

"KRAY STARTED IT!! DADDY! HE SWUNG THE CELESTIAL BRONZE SWORD YOU GAVE HIM AND IT HIT ME!!!"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she cried to me. I paled. _What do I do? What do I do?_

What happened next completely surprised me.

"KRAY! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to touch your sword at home! And Sienna! DO NOT slap Kray, no matter WHAT the situation is!"

I know it was my mouth that said the words. But the voice was not mine. It was huskier, loud and more…. God-like compared to mine.

Kray and Sienna lowered their heads and the older me said

"Apologize to each other, or no more camp."

The two paled

"NO! WE WANT TO GO TO CAMP THOUGH!! DADDY, PLEASE!!!!!!"

"Then apologize."

"I'm sorry, Sienna, for hitting you with my sword. It was an accident."

Kray slumped

"I'm sorry, Kray for slapping you."

And with that the two walked out the door.

I held my head and thought to myself.

_Urgh… What's happening?_

"_Nico! I'm sorry! I lead you to the wrong---"_

Just then an echo of loud children screamed with joy in the distance

"MOMMY!!!"

I felt myself smile and walk out the bedroom.

"_Nico, hurry get out now! Nico, hurry up!!"_

_Aoede… Bianca. How do I do it? How….?_

Somehow, dark-winged me made it to what looked like a living room. A lean and frail woman stood laughing as Kray and Sienna told her stories of who knows what. The woman held a baby in her hands.

"MOMMY! MOMM! YOU'RE BACK!!! MOMMY!!! WE MISSED YOU!!~"

They cried with tears in their eyes. The woman smiled as she simply replied in an angelic-like yet fragile voice

"Well, I **had **to come back and see my little heroes. So how is it? Any quests? How's camp?"

She asked. The children replied to her questions and I leaned on the wall, just watching them.

"Aunty Annabeth came back from San Francisco! She made me a monument of the Eiffel Tower and she made all by herself! It's made out of pink Lego blocks!!"

Sienna said.

"Older brother came back from a quest yesterday, mommy! You just missed him! He helped the smart-Titan-dude get his kids to camp!!"

Kray added. The woman smiled

"Did Leon really?"

"YEAH-HUH!!!"

"Ok, well… I have some presents for you in my ca…---"

She cut short when she saw me. She gasped and her old sapphire blue eyes widened.

I felt my eyebrows twitch as I looked into her eyes. They were old and were fading but I couldn't help but feel like I've seen them before.

Before I knew it. Everywhere around me flashed and I was in my 15 year old body again. I was standing in an open field and Aoede was sleeping on a bed of lilies in front of me. I felt tears fill my eyes just looking at it.

"Aoede…"

I heard myself whisper.

_What's going on? Why am I seeing all this? Why is Aoede sleeping? Wake up… wake up… wake up!_

"_Ai-!! Nico!! Careful!! That isn---"_

I heard Bianca's voice but she was cut short.

_Bianca, what do you…_

"_LOOK OUT!!!"_

"Wha---"

My eyes stared at Aoede and my body jerked backwards as the said girl bolted awake with a knife in hand. The knife was made out of stygian iron and Aoede's eyes were red. Like the whole eye; pupil and all was crimson color.

"Aoe---?"

_NICO! THAT ISN'T AIKA!!! THAT'S----_

Aoede's mouth opened and surprisingly… a male voice came out.

"Morpheus."

He said dramatically.

"What happened to…--"

"Melinoe? Well she's busy giving the other one a **very **hard time."

_Percy… _

The world started to shift and I glared at Aoe--- Morpheus.

"Where's Aoede?"

"She isn't in this world. Or should I say… she doesn't _exist _anymore!"

He laughed.

"_Nico! Don't believe him! Aika's still at camp Half-blood, Lady Artemis is with her! She's safe! Don't believe a word he says!!"_

Morpheus laughed again.

"Nico, Nico _Nico._"

He began. Saying my name in a mix of both his voice and Aoede's voice. I cringed.

"Who will you believe? Your beloved sister or…"

Aoede's eyes turned to their normal youthful sky blue ones and she said

"Me."

Her eyes turned into red orbs again and Morpheus said.

"Who will you believe Di Angelo? You're beloved sister, your lover or **me**. The god of DREAMS!!! I WAS THE ONE TO SHOW YOU YOUR FUTURE, SON OFHADES!!!!!"

I took a step back and swallowed.

"_Nico…You're lying"_

"WHO do you is telling you the truth, Nico? I **have **the power to show you 'Aika Aoede Riley'!"

I swallowed.

"I don't believe you…"

I said. Morpheus made Aoede's figure seem like she was encircled in mad fire.

"_NICO NOW!! STAB HIM!!"_

"Wh—What?"

Aoede's figure morphed into a taller old man in a black cloak. _Morpheus. _I thought to myself.

"_NICO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? STA---"_

I gripped my sword and charged at Morpheus. He smirked and dodged me easily.

"You're moves are so easy to predict."

He said. I glared at him.

"I believe another hearing is right for her."

He pointed at me and my head started to pound again. I groaned and dropped my sword.

"_So we've got some quality time in Connecticut…. What now?"_

"_We ring the doorbell."_

Percy and my voice ran through my head in a loud deafening manner. I dropped to my knees and held my head.

"_Is… is that blue birthday cake?"_

"…_..Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."_

"_You could be accepted"_

"_Here goes nothing."_

"_Ow!"_

"_Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"_

"_Bianca's little brother?"_

"…_. You will have the opportunity to join a great army!..."_

"_A manticore!"_

"_Who are you people?"_

"…_You've only got like five hundred attack points…."_

"_Alas, most never do. Nico talked to me. He was the first in many years. Everyone rushes about. No time for visiting family."_

"_Mother!!"_

"_Your sister would've done a better job."_

"…_.. The boy is as honest as he is dense…"_

"_I warned you, daughter……. God of lawyers, but nooo. You had to eat the pomegranate."_

"_DEMETER!"_

"_Perfect, I guess. Except for the fact that they left me with the Aphrodite kids this morning and they probably don't go to sleep. Too much sugar"_

Voices of those I knew ran through my mind. And the words hit me like arrows to the head. I cried out in agony. I felt a hand rest on my shoulders and I looked up to see Aoede. I looked towards Morpheus and he was still there.

"Who…are you?"

I cringed. Her eyes flashed but it was only a slight changed

"Nico… It's me. Aoede."

"No… you're not her…"

I managed and she smirked. In a glassy voice she said

"You're right. I'm not Aoede."

"_NICO!!!"_

She stabbed something in my shoulder but I managed to grab my sword and stab her back. We both coughed out blood.

I glared at her and asked in a mad voice

"Who are you?"

"Hecate's daughter"

She laughed grimly. She transformed into a larger girl with a brown perm and purple eyes. She glared back at me and laughed

"One day… one day you'll be mine."

And with that she vanished into purple dust. Morpheus laughed grimly

"Stupid girl. Useless, I don't even see why she's my NIECE. But you'll see more of her Di Angelo… You'll see more of her."

I grabbed my sword and positioned it so I could throw it when Morpheus was in shooting range.

He started to walk towards me and I got ready to throw. He was talking about something but my ears started to ring so I couldn't hear him.

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

He bellowed.

"_Nico! NOW!"_

I threw my sword at him and he screamed; dissolving into nothing.

The dream shattered and I found myself in my room with Percy, Annabeth, and the ghosts looking down at me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't have enough time to edit so I'm sorry that this chapter is really crappy. If you want, I could rewrite this chapter when I get back but in the meantime, please review and give me ideas for Percy's dream.**


	16. Tears and Fears

**I AM BACK!!! I had a surprise trip to Seattle so sorry for not uploading for such a long time!!! **

**Argh… Chapter 15 was a load of bull… I really didn't like it. Too many typos and grammar mistakes.**

**TO THE POINT!!! Thanks to xxroseluvsyouxx for suggesting Percy's dream and telling me that Morpheus is the god of dreams not Titan. **

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO!!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Normal POV**

Annabeth walked nervously through Nico's room. The said son of Hades was lying on his bed while the sleeping form of her boyfriend was asleep on the couch.

"Annabeth… it'll be alright."

Silena reassured her. Annabeth bit back tears, she stomped her foot and continued walking around the room.

"Percy fell asleep as soon as Nico fainted on the floor of his own bedroom."

Annabeth whispered; her voice chocked. Silena looked at Annabeth sadly as her footsteps got louder and louder.

"DO YOU….----"

She screamed but stopped. She bit her tongue and continued stomped around the room in frustration. Beckendorf and Luke both materialized next to Silena. She nodded and hovered over to Annabeth. She was stopped by Luke who shook his head, Silena looked down and Luke went over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, calm down."

Annabeth came to a stop and glared at Luke. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm worried."

"They were too."

"But this is different."

"Not so much, this time it's guaranteed that no one would jump you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Luke smirked in victory.

"What's the point arguing with you when you always go besides the point?"

"Because you know it's true."

She looked at Percy and Nico sadly.

"Annabeth, they'll be alright. Seriously"

"You think? One of them is fighting Morpheus this time. And even Persephone said that Percy will have a hard time!"

"So? They're the children of the Big Three. They'll pull through for sure."

Annabeth frowned.

"I sure hope so."

**At Camp Half Blood**

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear? The Hunters, Hecate's, Apollo's and Athena's cabins are teaming up together for capture-the-flag tonight!"

"Don't forget the Hades' cabin!"

"Yeah, but that's only one person!"

"Tonight's going to be soooo fun!"

Several campers walked around the cabin yard either gossiping about tonight's capture-the-flag game or talking strategy.

Even though Artemis and Apollo were twins, the hunters and the Apollo cabin (seeming as he mostly sires boys) never really got along. The two groups always exchanged glares and while the Athena cabin talked strategy, the boys in the Apollo cabin were happy to know that only _half _of the hunters will be on offense. And that would be in the other side of the forest.

Aika sat quietly under a tree while everyone got ready for Capture the Flag. She stared at the grass around her.

"_I don't know who I should trust now… It seems like I'm hanging out with all the wrong people. I don't know anymore…."_

She hugged her knees tightly as she continued to stare at the grass.

"_Aoede, I'm really sorry…"_

'_Ethan's dead….'_

The truth echoed itself in her mind.

"_Goodbye, Aoede…"_

'_Oh no, what have I done?!'_

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, her head hit her knees as she began sobbing. Campers walked by her like she wasn't there; they talked, they laughed, they ignored Aika completely.

"_Yeah… Ethan joined Kronos in the war."_

'_Why Ethan? Why? Why did you join him?'_

"Why did you guys…. Hic…. Hic…. Leave me alone?"

She muttered to herself, quietly and broke into tears. She heard the leaves crunch beside her but didn't paid much attention to it because she thought a branch cut loose or something.

"Hey… cheer up…"

Said a deep voice beside her, Aika felt a warm arm embrace her shoulder.

"Who… hic…. are you?"

She asked slowly, looking at the stranger. He had the same blue eyes as her and blonde hair, he wore the counsellor uniform of Camp Half-Blood.

"Alvin…?"

She asked slowly, the man shook his head and continued to hug her.

"You're never alone, remember that, Aoede."

The girl sniffled; she felt the ring on her finger get warmer and warmer.

"I was… hic…. always….. alone, hic…."

"No, you weren't…"

The stranger whispered.

"I was watching after you the very minute you were born, Aoede. Just watching"

"You still haven't answered…. Hic…. my…. Hic…. question"

"I think you know who I am"

Aika thought for a minute, the ring on her finger growing hotter and hotter every second.

"… Dad?"

"You were always my favourite"

**With Annabeth and the ghosts at Nico's room**

"Who are you?"

Nico groaned in his sleep. Annabeth exchanged looks with Luke

"Please tell me, I didn't do that."

"Oh, you should've heard yourself! You screamed PANCAKES PANCAKES ever 3 hours."

Luke smirked sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and glanced at Percy, he was still on the couch; not moving a muscle (unlike Nico who was thrashing around). Annabeth had checked Percy's breathing patterns numerous times today and it remained the same; nice and even.

"They're going to be okay, come sit down, Annabeth."

Silena said nudging Annabeth over. She nodded and sat beside Silena.

"How much longer do they have to sleep?"

Annabeth asked irritated.

"A few more hours, 3 at the most."

Silena answered and Annabeth managed a small smile

"I'm so glad that they----"

She stopped mid-sentence when she heard a loud THUD hit the ground. She swung around in her chair (making it fall) and her eyes widen in horror.

"Per… Percy??"

Percy laid on the ground, motionless but when Annabeth ran to get him up, he got on his knees subconsciously. His eyes opened to reveal that his irises were rolled back.

"ANNABETH!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**This is going to be the last chapter of the summer (don't worry I'll still work on it on school days). Sorry it's really short, I couldn't think of anything plot worthy!  
**

**I am working on a **Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Jackass** story so any suggestions for pranks/tricks et cetera will be great! If you never watched Jackass then I suggest it to you if you're 13 & older and you're into the whole painful revenge thing.**

**Of course I'm still looking for suggestions and ideas for Percy's dream battle so…**

**Review!!**


	17. Stygian Iron

**Hey, I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating for a long time…. It's a long story but I'll try to sum it up quickly. I had what I think was an eating disorder (I am ****never ****going to eat moon cakes again) and this…. thing happened involving two guys I used to know and resulted in me wanting absolutely nothing with 'love' Also it's hard to keep up with fanfiction when you're tutoring two kids from your class and having fears of tutoring your dumbshit of a cousin too. And I'm beta reading for some people too (even though my grammar's not the best)!**

**I'm sorry, and I know I already lost some of you guys!!! And what will make it worst? I'm skipping Percy's dream (oh gods, I bet you think I'm a bitch now….)… Yeah…**

**I AM VERY VERYY SORRY! Especially to xxroseluvsyouxx!! SORRY! SORRY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson….**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal POV**

_KKKKKCHHHH! KKKKKCCCCHHHHHHHHH!_

Dark sparks flew around the air as Nico sharpened a new Stygian Iron sword. Annabeth twirled her newest set of throwing knifes in between her fingers and shot it at the nearest target's head.

Percy, being invulnerable and all, just sat back and watched the whole thing.

"Seriously, seaweed-brain…" Annabeth groaned as she threw another knife at the target's head.

"Wouldn't it hurt to _train _like a normal half-blood?"

_Kchhh! Kchhh! Kkkkkcccchhhhhh!!_

"Do you think that I _need _to?" Percy sighed

"Well it'll be great if you did."

_Kchhh kchhhh kchhh!_

"What difference would it make?"

"**A lot**, if you couldn't see that."

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_

Nico glared at the sword he was sharpening while Annabeth and Percy were having a lover's quarrel.

"It'll be great if you DID something!"

"Well I AM!"

_Kch! Kkkcchhh!!_

Nico lifted the sword in the air as Percy and Annabeth's screams grew louder and louder. _I hope they don't wake up Father,_ Nico thought to himself. He tapped the sword on the ground as both Percy and Annabeth screamed

"YOU ARE IMP-----"

"SHUT UP!" Nico snapped.

The room grew silent around the king of ghosts. He threw the stygian sword to Percy as he started to explain

"You can't kill the gods who reside in the Underworld with Celestial Bronze. You can repel them but you can't kill or injure them…"

Percy stared at him with wide eyes while Annabeth continued to twirl the throwing knives with her fingers.

"Gods, Nico! You could've told me that earLI-----" Percy slumped at the weight of the Stygian Iron sword in his hand

"What is WITH this sword?" Percy asked as he stared at the sword in bewilderment.

Nico unsheathed his own sword and carried it with one hand; putting it in the air; glancing at the blade, he said

"Nothing, that's actually one of the best swords I've_ ever _made."

Percy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Dude…. How can you….?"

"Hold it up in the air like this? Easy, just do it." Nico challenged.

Percy glared at him; _it feels like I'm 12 all over again,_ he thought to himself. He lifted the sword a little over his knee but only for a few seconds.

_Klaaa-tang!!!_

Nico and Annabeth both sighed.

"You need to calm down, Percy." Annabeth said

Percy's head snapped at her as he _calmly _said

"What makes you say that?"

The stygian iron sword grew heavier and heavier in his hand as Annabeth took her time to answer her boyfriends' question.

"Stygian iron is possibly the best material to make a sword out of, because of its light weight." Nico started.

Percy glared at him.

"But…." Annabeth hesitated and continued

"Most sword masters keep in check with their emotions, that's what made Stygian Iron as it is now. If you want to master the sword, Percy… You have to master your emotions."

Percy started to stare at the ground like it was the very thing that kept the whole world from collapsing on itself.

"That's impossible, Annabeth…" Percy muttered

Annabeth hugged him and she whispered into his ear

"Nothing's impossible when you're an invulnerable demigod son of the Big Three."

Percy smiled as he muttered a small thanks.

Nico sighed

"Percy… you have to tell us what your dream was about…."

Annabeth let go and looked at Percy with puppy eyes. Percy forced himself to look away and stare at the ground (again)

"I… I…. I can't, I…."

_KaaaBOOM!_

**XXXXXXXX**

**I guess that wraps up chapter 17! Sorry it's so short! I have had writer's block and I really can't think of anything else.**

**Sigh have to prepare myself for action scenes… **

**REVIEW!**


	18. The Battle of Beginnings part 1

**-Screams in horror- INTERIMS ARE ON THURSDAY FOR MEE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**XXXXXXXXX**

As the walls crumbled to the ground at Hades' South wing, you could see a female figure in the dark smoke. Tall, deranged, half- decayed; the Goddess of Ghosts stood in front of them. A wide smirk stretched on her visible half as she screeched in a voice worthy of shattering glass.

"Waiting for me, I see."

The demigods winced slightly but angrily muttered her name all at once

"Melinoe…"

Her smirk grew wider. Another explosion followed as another figure stood behind her. The figure wore a kind of clock with a whole planetarium etched onto it, giving the fake impression of 'Astronomer' when he really was the God of Dreams. Morpheus and his clock of night.

"Shall we begin?" He grumbled

"Yes, we shall" Melinoe laughed

Without any warning, Percy charged at the two gods; despite the awkward feeling of the sword in his hands. With a battle cry, he positioned the sword in a stabbing motion. Too engulfed in his own rage, he hadn't notice the world around them change. Melinoe, who was standing in front of Percy, smirked and morphed into someone really familiar…

"Percy, STOP!" Nico gasped, running at him

At the sudden alarm of Nico's voice, Percy hesitated. He looked up and into the onyx eyes of one who was lost a long time ago…

Bianca Di Angelo; Daughter of Hades and Nico's older sister.

A lump formed in his throat as she whispered

"It's been so long…"

Percy stared at the figure in disbelief. Nico paused in his tracks.

_No… It isn't Bianca… Bianca's a ghost… a shade, now. She's not here…. She's not standing in front of us_

The male demigods thought to themselves. They _hoped _to themselves.

Only, it was Annabeth who knew of the truth. Running up to Percy she screamed desperately

"It's a trick! Don't believe her! Perrrcccyyy,,,,!"

If Percy believed her sooner, if his curse… his invulnerability didn't slip for a second… He would've been able to stop the blow that hit Annabeth hard.

With a loud smacking sound, she was thrown off her feet and into Nico with a loud BAM.

"Anna-!" Percy screamed but stopped when he turned his line of vision towards Bianca. Or where Bianca was standing before.

In place of Bianca, was a girl with long caramel colored hair. A long evil smirk stretched her face, destroying her beautiful features.

Percy took a step back.

"Caly… Calypso?"

"Did you plant it?"

Percy took another step back at disbelief. Was this really Calypso, he wondered. Or was this Melinoe?

Somewhere in the distance, Annabeth got off of Nico and screamed

"Percy! THIS ISNT REAL! WHOEVER YOU'RE SEEING IS A FAKE!"

Then there was a grunt and a sound of clashing swords. Percy turned around to see what happened but the swing of a long sword cut his vision in half. The son of Poseidon jerked around just as the Calypso clone stabbed the air near his right ear.

"HIII-YAH!" She screamed as she tried again, but Percy was able to dodge it this time.

He left the stygian iron sword up and swiped it at her. She freaked out and dropped her sword. Percy's invulnerability took over and he charged at Calypso.

Just as he was about to finish her off, she turned into golden dust.

"What in the--" Percy cursed under his breath.

"Over here!"

Percy turned around and Calypso blew a sparkly silver-black glitter into his eyes.

Percy took a step back and screamed as his arm went over his eyes

"AArrrghhh!"

He swung the sword here and there, despite the fact that it was too heavy for him.

"That was just CHEAP! Come on!" He grunted. He swung again and felt the sword hitting something.

In hopes of it hitting Melinoe, Percy opened his eyes a bit. Wincing, he made out a figure. A female figure.

"A---?"

**XXXXX**

**Cliffhanger! Just to tell you people, there are going to be at least two-five parts of the battle so yeah…. And I ****might ****not update until Winter Break or something like that.**

**Gosh, don't you people realized it already? Percy is like in a harem… He has Annabeth, yet almost EVERY person he knows is like a girl…. Nancy, Thalia, Zoe, Rachel, Bianca, Clarisse…. Even the Olympian goddesses… Better yet? He has been paired up with them at least ONCE. -sighs-**

**Sorry for bashing Percy but it's true! Please review!**


	19. The Future of Midnight Sonata

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I don't have an excuse anymore, I'm sorry but I'm going to end this story here.**

**So many things have happened to me and I just can't help but hate writing **Midnight Sonata** now. I'll be rewriting it though, but with a different plot.**

**I'm REALLY sorry, I really am. Special thanks to everyone who supported me through these 3 or 4 months.**

**Since I am going to discontinue this story, the next chapter following this will be what happens next after Percy says "A--". If you don't want to read the spoilers; be my guest and close the window (but still please continue reading this AN). If you didn't like what I had in mind for the ending then MSG me your alternate ending and I'll post it here as 'So and So's Alternate Ending'. **

**The rewritten version of this story will be renamed as 'Her Sonata Left Unknown'. The story will contain the same pairings/OCs as in this one; all except for Mr. Nakamura. So you will find Aika (who's name will stay SOLELY Aika), Ian, Lynn, Alvin and all the other OCS I can't remember. The story will yet again be Nico/OC. **

'**Her Sonata Left Unknown' will be slightly different then most of PJATO fanfics. This story will center around both JAPANESE and GREEK mythology. Why? That for you to find out.**

**I am extremely sorry. I really am.**


	20. SPOILERS! Midnight Sonata Ending

**If I were to continue Midnight Sonata, the context will be continued as….**

The battle shifts to Nico, he and Morpheus are battling. Morpheus says a few things to discourage Nico. He (Morpheus) even transforms into Bianca to give himself an advantage.

After a lot of battle SFX and cries, Nico stabs Morpheus and Morpheus erupts in **golden **dust.

Back to Percy. He opens his eyes only to see that he stabbed a mob of blonde locks; AKA Annabeth.

Being Percy; he pales and cries. Annabeth tells him to not cry and all that stuff and Percy starts going all 'you-killed-my-soon-to-be-fiancé' on Melinoe.

Good guys always win and Melinoe erupts into golden dust like Morpheus.

But it wasn't Percy who stabbed Melinoe in the end. It was someone else. (This part I will not reveal yet).

Nico runs over to Percy & Annabeth just as he (Percy) loses conscious followed by Annabeth.

Nico grunts but he feels sleepy too. He faints.

When they all wake up again, they are -somehow- in the Throne Room and they overhear Demeter and Persephone talking.

"When is the trial?" Persephone asks "When they wake up." Demeter answers. "_He's _judging them, right? What is he doing here anyway?"

Nico grunts and the goddesses immediately shut up. He looks up and sees his Underworld relatives. He asks what's going on and someone barges into the room then.

This is when Percy and Annabeth both wake up.

The people who barge into the throne room are the ghosts of military soldiers and they are holding a boy.

Nico looks closely at the boy and screams 'IAN?!'

Annabeth gives a chocked cry and Percy just glares at the boy. Persephone orders the ghosts off and makes some kind of rose prison to entrap Ian. Ian doesn't say anything.

Nico looks at his step mom and demands to know what's happening. She doesn't say anything and Demeter mutters something about not respecting his elders.

Nico then glares at his half-brother and demands to know what happened to Aika. Ian just laughs at his stupidity.

Nico goes rapid and tries to stab Ian with his sword but Demeter holds him back.

She tells him to calm down and a loud _Ah-Hem _echoes throughout the room. Demeter frowns and lets go of Nico.

Percy looks like he's about to fall backwards and Annabeth gives another chocked cry. Nico turns around to see what the commotion and falls on his knees.

Sitting in front of him are Hades and Zeus. A **really **mad Hades and Zeus.

The demigods all acknowledge their presence and ask why Zeus is here. Zeus answers with a waving his hand in the air and two golden bubbles appear next to Ian's rose prison.

Inside the bubbles are Melinoe and Morpheus.

Zeus goes on about how the two gods broke a lot of ancient laws and how low they are to obey commands made by a mere demigod.

Hades winces a bit at the mere demigod part but says nothing.

Nico doesn't get it and asks his dad what Zeus is talking about. Hades tells Nico that Ian never meant to protect Aika in the first place. Ian wanted Aika dead.

Nico can't believe this and demands Ian to tell him himself.

Ian laughs maniacally and drones on about how Aika is a bitch. Nico stares at him in disbelief.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks with each other; thinking of what Luke told them **(check Chapter 13 if you forgot)**.

Percy asks what happened to Aika and Ian laughs; saying that she's dead.

Hades snaps and demands to know how Aika got into the Underworld without him knowing of her presence. Nico's jaws almost break as tears well up in his eyes.

Zeus just sits _patiently_.

Ian goes on and on about how he killed her and how it made him happy. After a few minutes Ian says that _Ethan _killed her (**Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense**).

Zeus intervenes and says that Ethan Nakamura would never do such an outrageous thing. Hades seems doubtful but agrees.

Ian laughs and talks about how stupid they are and how they have a spy right under their noses.

Zeus snaps and _lightly _electrocutes him. Ian screams in agony and faints.

Nico looks at Hades and Zeus with worried eyes.

He asks if this is true and almost runs out. Persephone has already ordered the guards to go look for Aika.

Demeter stops Nico again.

Zeus says not to trust Ian. And that he is lying. Hades summons Ethan just to prove his point.

Ethan arrives with Bianca. Bianca smiles sadly at Nico, acknowledges Zeus & Hades and goes hover beside Persephone. Ethan is frowning through it all and seems to be slightly twitching. It is obvious that he doesn't want to be here.

Hades asks what he's been doing for the last 48 hours. Ethan answers saying that he was with Bianca the whole time; hiding from Aika's vision. Hades asks his daughter if this is true and Bianca says of course.

Zeus sends a childish look at Nico and Nico frowns. He asks hesitantly where Aika is. Ethan snaps and says if he knew then he wouldn't be here.

Hades twitches and Persephone warns Ethan not to speak to Nico like that.

Meanwhile, Melinoe and Morpheus are literally melting in the golden bubbles Zeus entrapped them in.

Hades frowns and dismisses the issue and says that they have to pass Melinoe, Morpheus and Ian's punishment right now. Nico begins to protest but Percy and Annabeth hold him back.

Hades, Persephone, Ian, Nico, Morpheus and Melinoe all disappear into thin air leaving Zeus, Percy, Annabeth, Bianca and Ethan in the throne room.

Zeus tells them (Percy and Annabeth) that he'll take them to Olympus after the godlings' trial and that they will start their purpose then. Percy asks what significance does the quest serve and Zeus replies with a simple nudge towards Ethan's direction. Zeus disappears into a column of light and Annabeth regards Ethan carefully.

Ethan then says that the quest was to grant his death wish. The purpose was to destroy the minor gods with evil intentions. Once Melinoe and Morpheus cease to exist, only then will the minor godlings realize how important their roles as Gods are and only then will they have thrones.

Percy gets angry and screams about how wrong this is. Bianca intervenes and says that the two gods were about to kill the demigods. Percy shuts up and Annabeth stares at where the two members of The Big Three were sitting a few minutes ago.

Bianca tells the two demigods where the Nico and the other gods are, and they leave. Bianca and Ethan stay in the Throne Room in silence before Ethan asks if this is the right way; Percy's words getting into his head.

Bianca answers with a simple "It is."

The scene shifts to the Trial with all the other Minor Godlings in the stands. Zeus, Persephone, Demeter, Hades and Hebe are standing in the middle. They are all frowning.

Nico, Percy and Annabeth are all standing behind them as they watched the ghost servants drag Ian, Melinoe and Morpheus (who are in chains) in front of the gods. Ian smirks through many winces and the now criminal gods look like they've just been boiled.

Zeus drones on about all sorts of crimes Morpheus and Melinoe committed while Persephone shakes her head at Melinoe sadly. When Zeus is finished, Hades lists all the crimes they DID commit. Hades then lists all the punish they could face but then settles with one. Hebe then steps foreword and forces a frothy black/crimson liquid down the two gods' throats. The two gods' give muffled cries but with the help of Demeter they swallow the liquid down.

The gods' then turn paler but look more human.

Annabeth gasps and goes on about how Hebe just took their immortality from them. She stops subtly when she sees Melinoe's other half reappear and throw up some kind of black gas. Followed by Morpheus.

Hebe holds up a cup and it absorbs the gas.

Hades says that that is only the beginning of their punishment.

Hebe then shoves something into Ian's throat. A purple gas. Zeus then entraps all THREE of them into the golden bubble. Their chains turn into rose vines, a black sash wraps around their whole bodies and wheat pokes out of it. They all give muffled cries and Hades sends them to Tartarus claiming that they'll just melt on the way down and how they can't hear/see/touch anything mentally (telepathically).

They disappear and the minor gods gasp.

Zeus tells them that that is the fate of those who impose Olympus.

Annabeth gasps in horror, Nico and Percy looks away.

Many words later, Zeus leaves with Percy and Annabeth (who are going to distract Nyx and Hemera with Apollo). Hades explains that time is similar to that of Earth's at the Underworld.

Just then, a ghost servant comes and reports that they have spotted Aika at the Fields of Asphodel.

Nico rushes out the room and Demeter mutters something about young love.

After a lot of mistaken identities and crashing into ghosts; Nico finally finds Aika.

He notes how he finds Aika. Head against the ground, in a white dress, heads and feet in an awkward position.

He helps her up and she asks what he is doing at the Fields of Asphodel. Nico answers with another question; how did she die?

Aika tells him that she can't remember but she knows that it was someone with a long sword.

He then notes the large circle just above her heart. She disappears into thin air before he could ask. A ghost servant comes and tells him that Aika has been spotted at Camp Half Blood.

Nico shadow-travels there. He appears at the Big House interrupting Chiron's and Dionysus' poker game. Dionysus jumps out of his pants at Nico's sudden appearance and Chiron asks how the quest was.

Nico runs saying that he didn't have time to answer Chiron's question.

While looking for Aika, he bumps into a lot of campers and they ask him how the quest was. He doesn't say anything and keeps on looking for Aika.

Then he bumps into someone else and they both fall onto the ground. Nico snaps and says that his quest was none of their concern but when shuts up when he recognizes the face of the girl he crashed into.

It was the girl from his dream battle with Melinoe and Morpheus. **(Chapter 15)**

Nico asks what is she doing here and she answers that she's a camper and what his problem was. Nico walks away from she keeps on bugging him about it.

Finally, he snaps and shadow travels somewhere else. The girl smirks successfully and prances back to Cabin 7 where she kept a certain someone chained up.

Nico reappears at the cliff overlooking Zephyrus Creek. He reminisces about the time he brought Aika here and the voice the two heard that day; his prophecy.

A sudden idea comes into his mind and he rushes back to the camp grounds.

He goes to Cabin 7.

Nico is surprised as to why no one is there and why the lights are out. He steps forward just as the door slams behind him. His foot then gets on something and he leans down to pick it up.

It's Aika's music box. He opens it to hear the melody and something falls out of it. He leans down again and picks up Aika's necklace. He clutches the necklace in his hand and swears that he'll rescue Aika. He shoves the necklace into his pocket.

He searches around Cabin 7 and finds a room with the door opened and the lights on. He goes inside and finds Aika hanging from the ceiling. With a metal Chain. By her wrist not neck.

Nico goes to cut the chain but he stops when the girl from before comes up from behind and places a sword at Aika's throat.

He growls and demands who she is and she says they've met before; her name is Helen and she is the daughter of Hecate.

Nico takes a step foreword but Helen drives the sword into Aika's throat only a bit. Enough to make her bleed.

Aika wakes up and winces and coughs. Nico demands that Helen lets her go. Helen laughs and goes on about how she'll make Nico her's and she'll start by killing all the girls who ever dared stepped close to him; Aika being the first.

Aika protests how this is stupid but Helen snaps and lefts her sword up and slashes Aika's arm. She says that she'll won't kill her yet and that Aika will suffer a slow and painful death as she (Aika) screams.

Nico snaps and screams about how stupid Helen's actions are and how conceited she is. Helen replies with a simple I know and drones on about how Ian hated Aika and how he would've did the same thing too.

Helen slashes at Aika again and she screams.

Many words later, Helen and Nico battle. The battle ends with the one and only…. ETHAN stabbing her from behind with a HUMAN (living) body. Nico asks how but Ethan cuts in saying that he doesn't have enough time. (Aika is unconscious right now). Ethan tells Nico to bring Aika to the Underworld as soon as possible before sunset. The prophecy will come true once the sun sets over the horizon.

Nico says he's afraid that another shadow trip will tire him out but Ethan says that he'll soon become something great and that great power is already welling up in him. Nico wants to ask why couldn't he (Ethan) just take her with him to the Underworld but he (Ethan) disappears.

Grunting, Nico quickly slashes at the chains and catches Aika as she falls onto the ground. Looking around, he forces an Ambrosia Square down her throat to stop her bleeding.

Panting, Nico quickly shadow travels to California. He looks up and sees the sun almost setting (Ethan told Nico about what Percy and Annabeth are doing right now). He drags himself and Aika inside the building and looks out again. Almost Setting.

More panting, he makes it to the front where Charon is. He could already smell the smell of death coming from Aika. He curses as Charon regards him.

He pleads Charon to help him and Charon obeys.

At the boat ride over the Styx, Nico asks when will the sun set in the Human World. Charon looks at him strange and says that the sun had already set half an hour ago.

Nico's eyes grow wide and he regards Aika. Her body is fading, the smell of death too strong.

Charon apologizes as they reached shore. Tears started to well up in Nico's eyes.

Nico drags Aika's body to the shore sorrowfully, his vision almost failing him.

He is unable to continue and collapses as Cerberus makes his way towards him happily.

Nico wakes up at Hades' Palace in his own bed. Injuries all bandaged up. He jerks up from bed only to be hit by a pain splitting head ache.

Annabeth comes into the room saying that Nico should just continue to rest. Percy comes in after her and asks how he's doing since he's already up.

Nico answers sarcastically and asks where Aika is. He is obviously worried.

Annabeth nudges her head to the other bed across the room. Percy helps Nico up and he walks over to the other bed. He sees that Aika is in that bed. Resting. Eyes closed and all bandaged up like him. He observes that the color is returning into her face.

Annabeth tells him that she is not dead and that her father came to fix both of their injuries. Percy adds that she is just struck comatose.

Nico frowns and says that it is his fault. Annabeth shakes her head and says that it isn't. Nico ignores her and continues on about how he failed his quest, his purpose. How he wasn't able to save Aika after all.

Percy comforts him but Nico doesn't listen.

A ghost servant comes in and says that Hades demands of Nico, Annabeth and Percy's presence. Everyone but Nico obey obediently.

In the Throne Room, Aika's dream comes true **(go back to chapter 9 and read the part near the end (the part that is in italics) to know what happened in the throne room, fill in the blanks yourself).**

**(All of Aika's dream comes but the last 3 lines (from But What about…. And on), this is what actually happens) **Nico screams out in agony. Black sparks emitting from his body. Persephone makes her way despite this and has Nico swallow something. A golden liquid. Nico screams and black feathery wings come out of his back.

Percy stares at him and mouths 'cool'. Nico collapses onto the ground again. And Hades picks him up. Persephone then dismisses Percy and Annabeth and they vanish into thin air **(If you didn't figure it out already, Persephone and Hades are going to ask Poseidon and Athena their blessing for Percy and Annabeth because they (Percy and Annabeth) are going to be married)**.

Later after the shock of finding out that he (Nico) became a god. The god of ghosts. He goes to his room to check up on Aika. Somehow to him she looks paler. Nico then begins crying because he knows that he lost her.

Apollo then appears beside Nico and tells him that Aika isn't dead. And that he, as a god, should have faith in himself AND his daughter. Nico nods sadly and Apollo jokingly swears that both of them; as two gods combined, will find a cure to cure his daughter of her comatose state.

Nico stops and asks what he meant. Apollo frowns and says that it is complicated.

Apollo then leaves, handing to Nico a large book. Nico looks at the book sadly and reads the title 'How to be a Greek Immortal God for Dummies'.

A few years later and many negotiations, Nico, as a more matured god, and Apollo come up with a cure. Apollo jokes about how Disney-ish this is but Nico says that if this is what it takes for Aika to wake up, then he will do anything.

Apollo nods and tells him how glad he is that Aika knows someone as kind as Nico. Nico blushes and ask when will he tell him the cure.

Apollo then tells Nico the cure and Nico turns into a tomato. He asks if he is serious and Apollo nods. Apollo asks what's wrong and Nico shakes it off.

Nico then goes back to Camp Half Blood. Seeing that many cabins have been replaced with new ones. He goes up to Zephyrus Creek where Aika is now laying asleep. **(Though she is asleep, her body is still changing). **

Nico blushes at the thought of the stupid move he is about to make and leans down to kiss her.

After what seems to be an eternity, Aika makes a slight groaning sound and Nico pulls away.

Aika wakes up and Nico becomes ecstatic. He lifts her up from the weird table thing she was laying on and twirls her around. Aika asks if he'll put her down and he does.

Aika jokes about how that was her first kiss and Nico tells her that he loves her.

**The end.**

**Ahh, typical Snow White/Sleeping Beauty ending. Horray. Yeah… Originally I wanted Ethan to be the backstabbing one and possess Ian but I didn't want too many plot twists…. **

**I'm too lazy to edit the grammar mistakes here since it is like… Seven pages long. **

**Remember to read 'Her Sonata Left Unknown' when it's out! I'm sorry that I have to discontinue this story…. I love all you guys who supported me!**


	21. Another Authors Note! REPLAY

**Hey guys… it's been a long time hasn't it? It makes me smile to know that people still read this story. I remember when I first wrote this story… it was July 4****th**** right? Independence Day? Yeah I remember the feeling I got when I published this story and got my first review—it made me feel so giddy inside.**

**I am so very sorry about discontinuing **Midnight Sonata**. And I know some of you might be waiting for **Her Sonata Left Unknown**— I'm still working on it… but in the mean time, check out 'Replay' which is a spinoff of Midnight Sonata! I'll be working on that one for a little so you might need to wait for HSLU (Her Sonata Left Unknown) for maybe one more year or so but yeah…**

**I'm trying my best really, and I want to thank every one of you for reading, favoriting and story-alerting this story. You guys are awesome. And you made the summer I wrote **Midnight Sonata **the best I could ever have in… ever. **

**I have some Midnight Sonata extras in my Writing Dump, so go check it out! Link is in my profile page.**

**Thank you so much for supporting me even though I was being such a prick!**


End file.
